


Tainted Birthday Love!

by Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big dick energy Naruto, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fem Sasuke Uchiha, Hardcore, Paramedic Naruto, Rich Family, Sexual Tension, Squirting, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: When Naruto is asked what he wants for his birthday he doesnt really know, he's in college, has a wonderful girlfriend and great friends but then he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke is a FEM--I REPEAT SASUKE IS A FEMALE IN THIS STORY!!!!
> 
> Happy late birthday Naruto!

“Naruto.”

“Hm?” He said and didn’t look up from his notes on his laptop.

“Sooooo your birthday is next month. What do you want?” His girlfriend of 3 ½ years asked as she sat down behind him on the couch in their apartment. Her hands were nestling a hot cup of tea with a few lemon slices in it. He shrugged his shoulders. “You shrugging your shoulders doesn’t tell me anything. It’s almost the end of September and you haven’t told me anything Naruto.”

“Huh…what? Did you say something Hinata?” He stopped looking at his screen and moved his head to look at her face.

“You didn’t hear anything I said did you?” She gave him a soft smile.

Naruto shook his head.

“I asked you what you wanted for your birthday.” She chuckled, “You literally have 15 days before you turn 25. Is there anything you want or are we just going to have a small party with friends or end up at a bar across campus like last year?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders again, “I don’t know. When I took this route I didn’t think I would be doing all this studying to be honest. Tsunade wants to go over weeks of notes for the exams and I don’t even know if we would be able to celebrate that week.” He rubbed his face in frustration, “Plus im going to have to start interning at the hospital with her too.”

“Oh.” She took a sip of her tea before setting it down on the coffee table, “Is that why you have been coming to bed so late?”

“Double time until exams are over.” He leaned forward and laid his head down on the keyboard of his mac dramatically.

“Naruto don’t do that, you will mess up your notes.” Hinata reached forward and pulled his head up from the laptop, giving his forehead a kiss when he lazily leaned back against the couch, “Well just think of what you want and let me know okay.”

“Don’t worry hun I will.” He frowned, “Unless Tsunade decides to kill me first.”

“Why are you always so dramatic?” She rolled her eyes and picked up the TV remote that was sitting next to Naruto. She busied herself with regular TV while her boyfriend studied for the 4th night in a row.

She knew how much he wanted to go into the medical field, he talked a lot about becoming a paramedic and from what he told her, he hustled through high school and even took night classes at the local college his senior years to get his basics out of the way. By the time he was 19 he had already zoomed through his basics and was heading into a 4 year university he would need before he entered medical school. He was very proud of his accomplishments seeing as he was now a few months into his first year of medical school and loving it—well besides all the homework, lectures and interning he was attending.

What amazed Naruto was the time and patience Hinata had put into their relationship when they were just beginning. He had so much school work that they barely had time to actually date in the beginning and now he had even more work piled on him it was a lot less but they made it work. He loved her for being able to understand that the little time they had together like passing in the halls for a quick kiss or a hug might be the only time they got to see each other until later that night or the weekend.

When they had first met, Naruto was in his second year of basic. Their good friend Sakura introducing them while they were out at a bar but they didn’t say they were officially together until three years ago. Both of them wanting to date for 6 months before becoming official to see if it would work between them and then deciding to live with one another a year later after Hinata challenged him to a Ramen eating contest and defeated him by eating 6 extra bowls then he did. She was perfect from that moment on. 

////

It took Naruto a week to decide what he wanted for his birthday, after Hinata literally asked him every day what he wanted. He crawled into bed with her after a study session that kept him up until three in the morning and was very thankful his next class wasn’t until 4pm he next day so he could sleep. He snuggled up against her back and wrapped his arm around her as he relaxed against the pillows.

“Hey babe.” He kissed the back of her neck and felt her inhale deeply.

“Hmmmm?” She made a sound, still full of sleep.

“I think I figured out what I want for my birthday.” He whispered.

“You did…” She said in a sleepy voice and turned over to look at him. “What is it?”

“Okay I’ll tell you but you can’t freak out.” He said.

“You’re not putting it in my butt.” She shook her head which made him laugh.

Naruto shook his head, “No its not that.” He kissed her neck once more, mentally summing up the courage to ask this. “No—I uh I want a threesome with you and another girl.”

////

“He wants a what?” Temari arched her brow over lunch a few days later.

Hinata took a deep breath, “He said he wanted a threesome with me and another girl.” She repeated it as if her friend didn’t hear her the first time. “I just don’t know how to feel about it…I mean it’s never come up before.”

“Usually when a guy says he wants a threesome it means he’s already been scoping out who he wants to fuck besides you. Did he say who he wanted to join?” The blonde questioned.

Hinata shook her head as a few others joined them on the blankets where they always ate lunch together, “No he didn’t say who he wanted the other person to be.” She sighed, “Im sure he would have told me if he was thinking of someone else though…right?”

“What are we talking about?” Sakura asked as she sat down next to Hinata and began peeling her orange.

“Threesomes.” Temari answered when Hinata didn’t and packed the rest of her lunch away in her bag.

“For you or—

“Naruto asked for a threesome for his birthday.” Hinata answered this time, still completely embarrassed, “But it’s sorta my fault since im the one who asked him what he wanted for his birthday.”

“He could have asked for a TV or a gaming console not a threesome.” Temari rolled her eyes. “There has to be a lot of trust in the relationship for a threesome to occur though.”

“Not all the time.” Sakura shook her head and looked up to see Karin take a seat next to her.

“What do you mean not all the time?” Temari lowered her eyes at Sakura.

“Alcohol can be involved as well.” She stated, “Lee and I had one with Tenten when we were all in Mexico for spring break. No offense but it was the best sex of my life. Tenten really knows how—

Karin elbows Sakura in the ribs to shut her up. “I think you are scaring Hinata.”

“Tenten—like the Tenten that is dating Hinata cousin Tenten?” Temari wipes her mouth from the drink she almost spit out.

“I didn’t know Tenten was so kinky.” Karin commented as she pulled her phone out to answer a text message. “Who knew you were kinky either, who knew miss home body knew how to share.”

“Shut up.” She tossed a carrot at Karin, “We were all drunk and it was before they decided to date thank you very much. But I will say that Naruto and Lee almost have the same stamina so Im sure it would be a good time.”

“Who is thinking of having a threesome anyway?” Karin questioned since she missed most of the conversation but when everyone looked at Hinata—she cringed, “You and my cousin…ewww”

“Oh shut up Karin.” Sakura snapped, “Like you have any room to talk.”

“Excuse me?” The redhead glared at her friend, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I know all about you with Juugo and Suigetsu.” Sakura blurted.

“Wow.” Hinata looked away from Karin, trying to hold in her laugh.

This time Temari actually spit out her drink, “Oh my god! What the fuck—really?” She wiped her mouth again, “I think Hinata and I are the only people from this group who haven’t had a threesome—wow. Im really behind in the times aren’t I?”

“Damn right you are. Two dicks are better than one sometimes.” Karin nodded and waved to an unknown female who was walking across the yard towards them. Glancing over her shoulder, Hinata looked over the woman who was about to join them—her long black and blue hair pulled into a pony tail while her bangs framed her face.

As she got closer, Hinata noticed her outfit of high end black yoga pants and a over-sized white sweater that matched her white chucks. She smiled wide at all the females in the small group as her almond shaped black eyes shifted from one person to the next.

“Who is this?” Sakura asked.

Karin patted the spot next to her, “Everyone this is Sasuke Uchiha. She just transferred from Sound University. I met her in my study hall a few weeks ago.”

“Hello.” Sasuke gave a small wave.

“This is Hinata, Sakura and Temari.” Karin pointed at each one as she introduced them, “Ino is missing thank god.”

“Uchiha—Uchiha why does your name sound so familiar.” Temari asked as she looked down at her watch.

Sasuke stopped the granola bar midway to her mouth, “Well it could be because my brother is running one of the largest robotic companies on this side of the globe or because my parents were killed in a plane crash a few years ago.”

“Sorry…” Temari looked away.

“Your family owns Uchiha Robotics?” Hinata blurted, thankful the threesome conversation had been replaced. She was still a little uncomfortable with the whole mess and didn’t want to even think about it at the moment. “My family owns a car manufacturing company and we use Uchiha Robotics for our assembly line.”

“Hyuga?” Sasuke questioned after her third bite and reached her hand out.

“Yes.” Hinata nodded and shook it. “It’s nice to meet you Sasuke.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you.” Sasuke dropped her hand, “I didn’t think i would make any friends when I transferred."

“Well you are stuck with us now.” Sakura laughed.

“Thanks for the warning.” Sasuke cracked a smile as the conversation ventured more towards her.

////

“What do you mean you haven’t thought about it?” Naruto said as they pulled into the parking lot of their favorite bar. The weekend before Narutos actual birthday, they all had decided at the last minute to go drinking at their favorite place across campus to celebrate since exams were going to be the following week.

“I just didn’t think you wanted to anymore since you never said anything else about it.” She exited the truck with him and laced their fingers together. “Why don’t we go in—have a good time and then talk about it more when we get home?”

“Have you not thought about it because you don’t know anyone who would do it or is it because you are uncomfortable with the idea?” He pulled her to the side to talk to her before they went inside. “We don’t have to know the other person…we just need to know that they are clean.”

Hinata shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “It’s just we both have to be attracted to the person or it doesn’t work and yes we should know other person. What if the person we don’t know tries to blackmail us? Naruto you and I come from very wealthy families.”

“Shion said she would do it.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders and laughed at the face Hinata presented him. “What?”

“Ewwww no!” She shook her head, “You know me and her don’t get along. Did you tell her about this?”

“She overheard me and Shika talking about it a few days ago. She even emailed me her last std test results as well which I just thought was weird.” He chuckled. “Apparently she really wants to fuck me.”

“Well that isn’t happening.” Hinata shook her head, “Over my dead body actually.”

“Fine—fine…we will talk about it more when we get home.” He pulled her forward and kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry your pretty little head off. We have a week to find someone since my birthday is next Sunday.”

“Meh.” She groaned and followed him into the bar, her eyes looking around at everyone and noticing someone was missing. “Where is Sasuke? Wasn't she invited?”

“She’s behind you.” Ino laughed, “She walked in right behind you guys.”

“Who is Sasuke?” Naruto questioned as he turned around with Hinata and felt a surge of electric start at his head and end in his toes. Blue eyes looked her up and down, mentally licking his lips but played it off like nothing.

“I haven’t been able to introduce you two since you have been busy with school and interning” Hinata giggled and gave Sasuke a small hug. “Sasuke this is my boyfriend Naruto, the one I’ve been telling you about.”

“This is the girl who is always at our house but I never talk too?” Naruto rudely pointed.

“And this is the dobe who eats nothing but ramen and doesn’t sleep in clothing?” Sasuke chuckled as Narutos shook her hand. A small shiver ran through her body at his touch and it instantly heated up her. “How does he stay fit with eating nothing but ramen?”

Hinata blushed and shrugged her shoulders, “Yeah i dont know.”

“I sleep in socks. I don’t like my feet cold.” Naruto protested and dropped his hand, feeling a slight tingle lingering in his fingers even though he wasn’t touching her. “So im not totally in the nude.”

“Uh huh…usuratonkachi.” She chuckled as did Hinata.

“What…” He looked between her and Hinata before Sasuke began to walk away, “I—I don’t speak Japanese. What did she say?”

“She called you useless.” Hinata chuckled, pulling him towards the bar for drinks. “Calm down, she was only kidding.”

“Im not useless.” He pouted when the bar keep passed him a pitcher full of beer and two glasses. “Thanks man.” He nodded to the bar keep.

For the beginning of the night, the gang played darts and a little bit of pool. Hinata nailing the game when she decided to play Kiba and Shino for a round of shots. When the music came on, Ino dragged most of the females…mostly Sakura and Karin towards the floor to dance. The alcohol coursing through their veins making them a bit more tolerable towards the music. Naruto was even able to pull Hinata towards the floor for one dance before she decked out at the last moment to head towards the bar.

“Another round and a few fireball shots for Narutos birthday!” Hinata giggled, her cheeks a little flustered from the alcohol.

“It’s Narutos birthday?” Sasuke asked, Hinata just now noticing her. “Why didn’t you tell me I would have brought a gift?”

She shook her head, “Not yet, its next weekend but we decided to celebrate early.”

“Oh.” Sasuke twirled her drink that was sitting on the bar wondering if she should even say anything but figured she might as well. “If you need someone, I’ll do it.” Sasuke eyes met lavender, hiding the gleam in her eye at the fact that Naruto was pretty hot.

“What?”

“For a third.” She blurted, “I heard you and Naruto talking about it before you came into the bar. Im sorry if I was ease dropping. It’s just you don’t hear someone everyday talking to their boyfriend about having a threesome.”

Hinata blushed deeply, “Oh well—yeah. I had asked Naruto what he wanted for his birthday. You don’t turn 25 every day you know.” She nervously played with the napkin while she waited for the bartender.

“And he wanted a threesome for his 25th birthday?” Sasuke turned in her chair to face her as the bartender set down the tray with their beers and the shots Hinata asked for. “It’s not every day a man asks for that.”

“Yeah I know…it’s just I haven’t found someone that we both agreed upon and I was hoping he would shrug it off but he’s been asking.” She sighed, “I just don’t want someone who could potentially black mail us and try to go after our family for money. We really don’t need that at all plus I wouldn’t ask you to do that I mean, we have barely know each other.”

“I really wouldn’t mind. Im on birth control and I got a checkup yesterday I can email you if you like Hinata.” Sasuke looked over Hinatas shoulder as Naruto came up behind her his nose going to her neck and she giggled as she tried to push him away but Sasuke was watching the blonde rub his groin into her backside. “Just think about it and let me know.” She got down from her chair and tossed a few bills down on the counter.

“Where you going?” Naruto asked with a playfulness in his voice, reaching out with quick reflexes to grab her wrist and looked up from Hinatas neck. From the view she could see that he was buzzed by his flustered cheeks and glassy eyes. She was taken back by how brave he had become by reaching out and grabbing her when she just officially met him a few hours ago.

“Im going home.” She answered, prying his fingers from her wrist but wished he pulled her closer despite his girlfriend between them. “I have an appointment in the morning with my brother.”

“Naruto let her go.” Hinata chuckled, “He gets weird when he drinks sorry Sasuke.”

“S’uke.” Naruto whines, “Don’t weave…”

“It’s okay.” She let go of Narutos hand and winked at Hinata. “Just think about what I said”

“Yeah—okay…” She blushed and turned in Narutos arms to give him a kiss as Sasuke walked out of the bar.

////

Thursday while being waxed was when Sasuke received the text from Hinata asking her what she was doing that Saturday and if she wanted to come over for dinner knowing damn well there wouldn’t be any actual dinner to eat. She had smiled at the little text with a heart emoji just as the beautician pulled the wax strip from between her legs. Her phone being gripped to death from the unexpected sting.

“Fuck that hurts.” Sasuke hissed and turned her head towards her friend. “So im fucking your cousin on Saturday.”

Karin made a puking noise. “Why would you want to do that? I mean Hinata is a looker but ewww…”

“I offered to help Hinata with the threesome thing Naruto was wanting.” Sasuke hisses again at the pulling of hair.

“Why?”

“Hinata said she didn’t want someone who would blackmail their families and I understand where she is coming from.” Sasuke took a deep breath as another strip came off, “The Hyugas make cars while the Uzumaki’s design planes. That would be the perfect opportunity for someone to sue both companies with a tape.”

“You have had a lot of time to think about this haven’t you?” Karin looked up at her with an arched brow.

“It’s just never too late to be cautious is all?” Sasuke felt the last rip of the waxing strip. “Jesus fuck…”

“Well have fun I guess.” Karin chuckled. “From what Naruto has said, Hinata is a little vanilla in the bedroom and only likes it in the missionary position.”

Sasuke groans, shivering at the after lotion the beautician was putting on her. “So does your cousin have a big dick?”

Karin deadpanned…”Ewwwwwwww—you’re gross.”

To ease Hinata conscience about being clean, Sasuke went to the private clinic her family always used on Friday and got checked out once more. Making sure to take the results with her on Saturday when she showed up at the address Hinata gave her. She buzzed the 3rd floor apartment, hearing Hinatas nervous voice come over the speaker as she was buzzed up.

“Hey Sasuke.” Hinata gave her a small hug when she stepped over the threshold into their apartment.

“How are you doing?” Sasuke asked, taking off her coat and shoes at the door, “I didn’t see you in class Thursday are you okay?”

“Yeah there was an emergency at my little sister’s place that could had been solved with a phone call but she’s just as dramatic as Naruto is sometimes.” She closed the door. “Can I get you anything? We have tea and water? Liquor? A few Valium?”

Sasuke shook her head, “No im fine—are you alright you seem a little nervous.”

“I am a little.” Hinata took a deep breath. “I’ve never done something like this before—like never even thought about kissing someone else besides Naruto so I don’t know how im going to perform.”

Sasukes thoughts went back to Karin saying only the missionary position. “Well if you don’t want me touching you at all while we are all fooling around I can do that.” Sasuke stepped in front of her and gently grasped her shoulders to ease them. “You don’t have to force yourself to do anything you don’t want and I will always look at you before anything that concerns you okay.”

“No—no it’s alright…it’s just jitters is all.” Hinata smiled, “I will be alright. You can touch me once we get started. If Naruto is for it anyway.”

“You sure?” Sasuke looked around when she nodded. “Where is Naruto?”

“He is having dinner with his parents.” She answered, “I faked sick to set up. He doesn’t know I finally picked someone.”

Sasuke dropped her hands, “Well won’t I be a surprise!”

“I know right.” Hinata chuckled.

For the next two hours, Sasuke and Hinata sat in the living room drinking a little wine and talking about what she missed on Thursday as well as what she would have to make up when she came back. After the first bottle of wine was drunk, most of it being consumed by Hinata. She got up from the couch, telling Sasuke she was going to shower since Naruto was on his way home and giving Sasuke a little time to explore the apartment.

She was a little jealous seeing as their apartment even for a campus apartment was nicely kept with huge windows that overlooked most of the campus and hardwood floors. Her dorm room was this ugly gray carpet that she had to vacuum every other day. She wondered if they were going to do it in the living room or just start in the bedroom. The last situation she had been in like this involved her own boyfriend and a female she really wanted to have but knew it wouldn’t be possible unless she joined them so they didn’t consider it cheating.

Seeing Narutos truck pull up in the parking lot, Sasuke took out the dark blue crop top and black booty shorts from her bag and quickly changed. Stashing the bag back behind the couch just as the bedroom door opened to Hinata.

“We almost match.” Sasuke chuckled, noticing the pinkness to Hinatas cheeks and took a seat on the couch. “Did the shower help?”

Hinata nodded, “I feel much better.”

“Naruto’s truck just pulled into the parking lot.” Sasuke said, patting the seat next to her and smiled with Hinata took a seat. “I didn’t know you had a tattoo on your thigh…”

“Neither does my parents. It’s alright and you can touch me too.” Hinata giggled as the door opened. In Narutos hand is a small box full of cupcakes his mother had brought for him. “Welcome home.”

“Hey hun.” Naruto rounded the couch “Mom was sad you didn’t come but she sent hom—home…” He finally noticed that there was two people on his couch and what both of them were wearing. Arching his brow in confusion, he set the box down on the end table and gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead. He wasn’t going to say that seeing his girlfriend in a crop top and booty shorts wasn’t a turn on because it was but what he didn’t expect was to see Sasuke who he only met last weekend in the same get up.

“I finally picked someone.” Hinata stated as she looked at Sasuke.

“I see.” He smirked while he unbuttoned his shirt, his pants becoming a little tight from his wild imagination. “Are you both sure about this?”

“Yes.” Hinata looked up at him.

Sasuke tore her eyes away from Narutos crotch to his stomach that he revealed before answering. “I am defiantly sure.”

At seeing Narutos tattoo on his stomach, Sasuke crosses her legs when an unexpected gush of slick wets her shorts. She’s pretty sure the couch is probably wet as well. Licking her lips, her eyes wonder over Narutos toned tan chest down his abs to the small happy trail of blonde hair that disappeared into his boxers when he kicked off his jeans. Moving over a little bit, Hinata made room for Naruto to sit between them and he drape his arms over both of their shoulders while the girls trailed their fingers up his inner thighs.

Turning his head to the right, Naruto gently locked lips with Hinata and reached for Sasukes hand before placing it on his cock. What he didn’t expect was for Sasuke to slide off the couch to between his legs and move his boxers while he made out with Hinata. He moaned in their kiss as Sasuke pulled his cock out and kissed the tip, her tongue dipping into the slit before she opened her mouth and took him inside.

“Oh shit…” Naruto opened his mouth in a throaty moan when Sasuke took half of him into her mouth, her cheeks hollowed to suck as she bobbed her head. “Take your sho—shorts off and stand ov—over me Hinata.”

She nodded nervously as she watched Sasuke deep throat her boyfriend’s cock. Standing she took her shorts off and stepped on the couch as Naruto scooted down a little, moving Sasuke back. When Naruto’s hands gripped her butt cheeks, she moaned out loud at his tongue darting between her folds to lap at her clit. She wasn’t a fan of being eaten out but his tongue flicked over her clit quickly and sucked at the same time Sasuke sucked on the tip.

“Oh fuck!” Hinata tangled her fingers into Narutos hair while the alcohol coursed through her system and her legs quivered against his chest. “Ke—keep doing that.” She dropped her head back to stare at the ceiling, panting when Naruto kept up the speed of his tongue. “Ima cum—ima cum.” She moaned out, her entire body shaking above Naruto.

With her chest still heaving, Hinata takes a seat on her knees next to Naruto and turns his head to keep kissing her. Her body is still buzzing from climaxing but when a small sound from Sasukes throat echoes in the room, Naruto pulls from her lips to look down at the woman between his legs. His blue eyes lighting up when Sasuke opens her mouth a little wider and takes him to the back of her throat. Her cheeks hollow while she sucks.

“Shit! Shit…ima” He gripped her hair and forced her all the way down. Her nose touching the small patch of blonde hair just above his base. “Fu—fuck!” Naruto closed his eyes as his cock twitched inside her mouth and his load slid down her throat.

Pulling from his member, Sasuke gasped and felt herself being pulled up off the floor into Narutos lap. His face nuzzling between her perky B cups while his hand kneaded her ass in small rolls. Smiling she cupped his face, making him look at her before she leaned down and pressed her lips to Narutos. Both of them gasping at the small shock that ran through them and Naruto took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, their tongues circling each other.

From the sidelines, Hinata moaned when she felt a hand caress her breast. Sasukes fingers pulling up her loose crop top to expose her tits while she kissed Naruto. The only person who had ever touched her breast were Naruto and feeling soft fingers trace over her harden nipples had her arching her chest into the touch, not realizing both of them had stopped kissing to watch her.

“You two are really sexy together.” Naruto whispered, pushing Sasuke towards her a little and she took the hint. Leaning forward and still on Narutos lap, Sasuke cupped Hinata’s cheek to pull her forward. Their pink lips touching lightly in front of the blondes face until Sasuke deepened the kiss by tilting her head and shoving her tongue into Hinatas mouth. “God damn….” Naruto rolled his hips into Sasuke.

“Le—lets go t—to our ro—room.” Hinata panted when they broke from the kiss to see Naruto and Sasuke nodding.

Holding both of their hands, Naruto pulls the girls towards the bedroom. Their king size bed big enough for all of them to have more fun together. With flushed cheeks Hinata allowed both of them to undress her before turning and doing the same to Sasuke. Blue eyes locking onto Sasukes breast before he cupped them and began sucking on her nipples one at a time. The moans coming from his throat against Sasukes breast wetting her pussy even more while Hinata crouched between them and sucked the blonde fully hard again and tried to remember some of the scenes from the videos she watched the day before.

“Get on the edge of the bed.” Naruto whispered enough for Sasuke to hear as he kissed up her chest to her lips. "Both of you."

“Okay.” She nodded and did as she was told while Naruto pulled Hinata from his dick, giving her a kiss before making her take the same position Sasuke was in, on the edge of the bed. Stroking his cock a few times, Naruto stood at the edge of the bed between Sasukes legs before rubbing his bare cock between her glistening folds. “You can do me raw.” She looked up at Naruto and cupped under her knees to spread her legs wider before turning her head and kissing Hinata once more.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked.

“Do us both raw Babe.” Hinata smiled up at him. “It’s okay.”

“Alright.” He leans down to give Sasuke a deep kiss before moving to do the same to Hinata.

Feeling Sasuke stroke his cock, he looked down to see her rub his tip between her folds and down to her rim, the puckering of her entrance waiting to take him inside. Holding under her knees, Naruto began to push inside her, moaning at the tightness and intense pleasure running through him. Being inside Sasuke was nothing like being inside Hinata. It was tighter and wetter. Her walls pulsated around his girth as he stretched her.

“Oh fuck! That—that feels so good!” Sasuke moaned out feeling completely full and rocked her body down to take more of his cock inside of her while she reached down to rub her clit. “Fuck yo—you’re really big!”

Just him sliding inside to the hilt curled her toes against his sides, Hinatas hot mouth finding her own when he began to thrust into her. He stretched her with every rock until the fullness was gone for a moment—for Naruto to do the same to his girlfriend but when he was fucking Hinata, he kept three fingers inside Sasukes pussy. His hips and fingers thrusting at the same speed.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck.” Sasuke rubbed her clit quickly as her climax coursed through her, “Keep going...please Naruto! Hnnnggg!” She yelled and he stopped thrusting into his girlfriend to focus on fingering Sasuke, biting the inside of his lip when her pussy clenched around his fingers that were deep in her pussy. “Oh my GOD!” Her body shook as Naruto pulled his fingers from her rim, a heavy squirt following his fingers and splattered near his feet.

Pulling from Hinata, he ordered her to the top of the bed, having her spread her legs wide before flipping Sasuke onto her knees and her already knowing what he wanted, she crawled up to between Hinatas legs. Her face directly in her pussy and giving her a few licks before she moved up to her mouth. Hinata moaned when Sasuke rubbed their breasts together, their nipples flicking against one another and Sasuke felt the weight behind them shifted before both females moaned loudly as Naruto slid his cock between their drenched pussies.

Slapping Sasuke on the ass, Naruto plunged his cock into his girlfriend’s pussy a few times while fingering Sasuke entrance before switching and fucking Sasuke deeply. Being with Hinata, she was never able to take him inside fully and always left half of his cock out but with Sasuke, he was able to grind his tip into her cervix which made her loud enough for Hinata to smash their lips together. After switching between their pussies and edging both of them for a few hours, Naruto opted for Sasukes after making his girlfriend cum a few times. The last time any of them looking at the clock it read 2 am but Naruto’s stamina was through the roof.

“Oh fuck!” Sasuke grinded her hips harder along Narutos length, her dark eyes watching Naruto eat his girlfriend out from above. She could see the tiredness in Hinata’s face and wondered if she just let him fuck her until he was tired or if one and done was her policy. Leaning back, Sasuke planted her palms on Narutos thighs and opened up her legs, showing him how her abused wet pussy still took his cock even after cumming many times. Her thighs and stomach were coated with cum from him not wanting to release inside but she was going to make him this time. “You feel so good Naru!”

“Do i?” Naruto asked the nick name catching his hearing. He halted his eating Hinata out to look down at Sasuke and his eyes filled with lust.

“My pussy loves taking your cock soo deep.” She moved her hips faster, not even paying attention to Hinata who was still crouched above him. Sasuke was focusing on taking his dick deep inside her. When she would come down she would roll her hips in a circle before starting her riding once more. Tossing her head back, she felt Naruto grip under her thighs and lift her up a little before he proceeded to pound into her. Leaving no room for breath with how hard and fast he was moving.

“Fuck! Damn S’uke.” Naruto breathed out, moving his head to continue to lick at his girlfriend’s pussy.

“Yesss! Yesss!” Sasuke gripped the sheets she was holding onto with one hand as she reached down and rubbed her clit, feeling her climax surfacing, “Fuck rig—right there! Oh god! Naruto—yess! Fuck my pussy hard! Fuck me right there! FUCKKKKKK!!!” She yelled out as she came, her pussy squelching from cumming and squirting with Narutos cock still inside her.

“Ima cum! Shit.” Naruto moaned out, trying to pull from her but Sasukes walls gripped his cock and he released inside her. His hips jerking deeper until they stopped completely and pulled a gasp from Sasukes lip when he filled her.

Sasuke fell forward, her hands reaching out to stop herself from collapsing on his chest as her body convulsed at how good she felt. Just by the expression on Narutos face, Sasuke could tell Hinata had never let Naruto cum inside her. He looked as if he was in pure bliss and his grip on her thighs never ceased until Sasuke lifted up to let his limp cock fall onto his belly. The couple watched as a gush of milky liquid dripped out of Sasukes stretched rim when she pushed his cream out onto Narutos cock and his cum streamed down the base to his balls.

Moving from above him, Hinata laid down beside Naruto as Sasuke did the same, all of them laughing for a moment.

“That was amazing.” Naruto broke the laughter, turning his head to look at Hinata. “Thank you babe.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.” He gave her one last kiss before turning his head towards Sasuke, “And thank you for participating. It was a lot of fun. You’re amazing Sasuke.”

“You are welcome and thank you.” Sasuke snuggled into his side, the sweat on her body making her cold with no blanket. “Happy birthday.”

Cupping her face, Naruto pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. “Thank you.” He whispered against her lips before they fell asleep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Waking the next morning, Hinata leaned up a little to see Naruto laying on his back with Sasuke snuggled against him, her head on his chest. Their chests deep breathing in sync. Laying back down she covered her face and breathed in deep. Her brain trying to wrap around what she had just done the previous night. She never thought she would ever have sex with someone else besides Naruto but she would admit that it was much more fun than she thought it was going to be. She had never climaxed like that ever or that many times for that fact.

Feeling the bed shift Hinata looked up to see Sasuke turn away from Naruto and make a small noise as she relaxed against the bed which gave her the perfect opportunity to slip out of the bed and head to the shower but the arms of her boyfriend slipped around her and nuzzled her neck. In that moment she stopped and allowed him to kiss her.

“Did you enjoy your birthday gift?” She whispered for only him to hear. She didnt want to wake Sasuke.

“I enjoyed it very much.” he kissed her cheek still sleepy, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She turned her head and kissed his lips, “Im going to shower then make breakfast okay.”

“Pancakes.” He returned her kiss letting his arms loosen around from her.

“Okay...pancakes it is!” She nodded and slipped from bed, finally heading to the shower and leaving Naruto in bed.

Hearing the shower turn on, Naruto turned onto his back in the middle of the bed still completely naked and he could feel the dried sweat and other liquids on him from the night before. Turning his head he stared at the back of Sasukes head before scooting closer to her not realizing he was beginning to kiss the back of her neck to wake her up as if it was a everyday thing. In her sleep, he felt her rub her ass against his groin in a small stretch and not noticing the smile on her face.

“It’s not your birthday anymore Naruto.” Sasuke yawned and stretched more, feeling his cock press against her butt when he pulled her closer and moved her hair to kiss her neck more. She was sure her neck was already littered with hickeys from him and Hinata. She liked Narutos more though. “Naruto your girlfriend is in the bathroom.” She gasped when he squeezed her breast and he felt her nipple get hard against his palm.

He paused his kisses, “I know and it is until midnight tonight.” He pinched her nipple, shivering at the deep moan that escaped her lips and her hand covered his own, slightly encouraging him to keep doing it. “Her morning showers are usually 30 minutes long but with everything we did last night im sure she will be in there longer.” He slid his hand down to between her legs, feeling the wetness that still coated her folds. "She likes to be very clean."

“What are you trying to imply?” She pushed her head further into the pillow and lifted her leg under the sheet that covered her for him to play with her pussy more. “Fuck! Naruto!” She opened her mouth in a moan but nothing came out and she reached down to lace their fingers together while he continued to rub between her folds. Moving quickly, Naruto disappeared under the sheet and moved Sasuke onto her back, her legs spread on either side of his head as he leaned forward and kissed her pussy lips. "Oh god!"

Holding under her knees, Sasuke pulled her legs up to her chest and gave Naruto range. She kept her voice down as he licked and sucked at her clit. She was always extra sensitive in the morning and Narutos tongue licked every spot perfectly plus his tongue ring inside his mouth flicking over the nerve, she gripped at his hair when her body began to convulse a little. She knew they shouldn’t be doing this but the pleasure was just too good.

“Naruto! Oh fuck!” She covered her mouth as he sucked on her fold before kissing up her stomach to her breast, teasing a nipple and continuing to her mouth. She kept her legs open for him, moaning when he rubbed his cock against her pussy.

“You taste really good.” Naruto rutted against her and licked his lips, tasting her on his tongue. “Hinata doesn’t like morning sex and I cum pretty quickly in the mornings if you understand what I’m implying now?”

Sasuke wrapped her arms around Narutos neck and pulled him down, her legs locking around his waist and she circled her hips against his cock. She knew exactly what he was insinuating when he started playing with her nipples. In reality she should have got up, dressed and left but something told her to stay. To let this man fuck her one last time despite the 12 times the night before.

“You have ten minutes.” She stared into lustful blue. She felt Naruto pull the sheet up enough to cover his butt before reaching between them and slipping himself inside her, remembering that he could do her raw. At the first initial thrust deep inside, Sasuke arched her chest into Narutos and spread her legs a little wider. The stretch sending all her nerves in a fritz and with the new position it allowed him to slide all the way to the hilt. A shiver ran through her at the small smack of his balls hitting her ass when he pulled back and repeated the motion a few times.

Sasuke clawed at Narutos back when he sped up and he covered her mouth with his lips, a small groan leaving his throat when Sasuke clenched around him and her nails dug into his back.

“Fuck! Fuck—harder!” She moaned out against Naruto lips and he began to thrust harder, the bed rocking with his forceful thrust deep inside her. She scraped her nails along his back to his butt and stiffened against him, her sensitivity taking over and she climaxed in a gasp, Naruto following suit with a grunt and jerk of his hips.

“You make all my nerves tingle when you cum.” He rolled his hips inside her and felt his cum leak out around him.

“Your cock feels amazing too Naruto.” She cupped his face and brought their lips together one more time before whispering. “I’ve never been so full before.” The same sparks from the previous day shot between them when their lips met in a series of kisses as the shower turned off. “You might want to pull from me. Your girlfriend is getting out of the shower and I don’t think she would like to see her boyfriend balls deep in another girl now.”

Frowning at her words, he pressed their lips together for the last time on his part and pulled from her, his slick covered shaft falling and he laid beside her panting a little. Sitting up with the sheet covering her chest, she winced at Narutos cum leaking from her entrance onto the bed between her legs. He may cum quick but he released a lot—more than the average guy in her opinion.

“Hinata is going to make pancakes if you want to stay for breakfast.” He looked at her, reaching down to wipe off his dick with the sheet that covered his waist. Sasuke only hoped they washed these after she was gone.

“I don’t like pancakes.” She answered normally, looking up to see the bathroom door open, a little nervous seeing as her skin was still a little pink from what they had just done and she wondered is Hinata noticed.

“What do you mean you don’t like pancakes?” He asked, giving his girlfriend a glance—making her think they were just having a random conversation. “You have to be an alien not to like pancakes.”

“Did you just call me an alien?” Sasuke stared at him.

“Naruto that is rude.” Hinata smacked his foot and adjusted the towel that was on her head. “Good morning Sasuke.”

“Good morning Hinata.” Sasuke chuckled and looked up, “How did you sle—holy cow!”

“What?” She arched her brow when her sentence was cut short.

“I shouldn’t have went at your neck so much.” She answered, “I’m sure three of the five hickeys on your neck are from me.”

“Yours isn’t any better.” Hinata returned the laugh. “Your neck is littered with hickeys.”

“I’ll apologize for those ones.” Naruto sat up and kept the sheet covering his junk, “Most of those are from me.”

Hinata playfully shook her head at him, she knew her boyfriend liked to attach his mouth places during sex but Sasuke looked like she was mauled. Being nice before breakfast, Hinata got Sasukes bag from the living room and set it on the end of the bed for her—for when she got out of the shower. She left Naruto in their room playing on his phone as she got breakfast ready for them. Hearing that Sasuke didn’t like pancakes, she made a small batch for her and Naruto while making a bagel with coffee for Sasuke.

“It smells good Hinata.” Sasuke set her bag on the couch after a shower. “Im just sorry for not eating the pancakes you made.”

“It’s alright, I made you a bagel with regular cream cheese and a cup of coffee.” Hinata gestured to the kitchen table where the items were sitting. “Is Naruto in the shower?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yeah he is. I took the liberty of stripping your bed, where would you like me to deposit the sheets.”

In reality she stripped the sheets herself to hide the fact that she fucked Naruto seeing at the wet spot was under where she was laying just moments ago. Hinata smiled at her before taking the pan off the stove and opened the door off the hallway where the washer and dryer was.

“We can just wash them.” Hinata opened the lid to the oversize washer.

“I’m so doing my laundry over here now.” Sasuke teased and threw the sheets into the washer. "My dorm had only shared washer and dryers and im not ready for that."

Hinata chuckled, “You are welcomed over here anytime Sasuke. How do you do your laundry then?”

"I take them to my brothers." She tossed the sheets into the washer and started it after throwing a pod inside.

Once Naruto was out of the shower, they awkwardly sat around the dining room table eating and talking about their classes as well as the upcoming holidays. They learned Sasuke was going to the Virgin Islands with her brother and two cousin while Naruto was flying to New York with Hinata to see his parents but they promised to meet up after they all came back but it didn’t work out that way.

After the holidays...the communication between them dwindled, Sasuke mostly hung out with Karin and avoided the happy couple that seemed to be spreading their love wherever they went. She didn’t go to their house anymore to hang out and she switched classes from Hinatas class to an early class on Mondays to avoid her. Even in passing Sasuke didn’t look at her and had even moved to the private dorms across campus which were much more equip in the things she needed. She was now able to do laundry in her own apartment instead of going to Hinatas.

It’s not like she was uncomfortable there it was just when she did visit but every time she saw Naruto all she could think about was stripping him naked and having her way with him or her eyes would gravitate to his groin. To her it seemed the feeling was mutual with the way Naruto would stare at her when he didn’t think she was looking or how he could linger in the room just to talk to her and completely ignoring his girlfriend. They did exchanged numbers, Twitter, Instagram names—both surprised that they already followed each other on Instagram—and snapchat codes. Sometimes she would get early morning snap chats from Naruto before he was supposed to go to class. It was either a funny phrase or a snapchat of his coffee which looked like milk instead of coffee.

Their private communication only increases the less Sasuke came around. Every once in a while Naruto would tell Sasuke that Hinata missed her being around but Sasuke felt it was Naruto who was saying it and not his girlfriend. There was one night that Sasuke returned to her dorm later than normal and found a dozen white roses on her door step and a small note inside. Inside the privacy of her own dorm she opened the small note and noticed it was Narutos hand writing. 

'_Happy Valentines day, We miss you...Love Naruto.'_

'Im sure its you who misses me and not both of you." Sasuke chuckled, leaning down to sniff the flowers. How did he know white roses were her favorite? To show him she missed him a little too, Sasuke took a snap chat of herself fresh out of the shower and lying naked on the end of her bed, her hair covering her breast and the sheet covering her butt. She knew Naruto would be at his internship when he received it so there was no worry is Hinata would see it or not. Not like she was trying to take him she just wanted to thank him for the flowers.

It wasn’t until the end of February that others were beginning to notice the small drift between the Uchiha and Hyuga heiress as well and Karin was the one who commented on it.

“Hinata is starting to think you don’t like her anymore.” Karin said through their study group one late February evening. “She’s been asking if you are mad or if she’s upset you in anyway?”

Sasuke stayed quiet and wrote down the answer to the question in front of her.

“Are you mad at her? The girls are wondering if you are mad at her too.” Karin sighed, “They keep asking me why you aren’t hanging around us anymore when she’s around. It’s mostly just Sakura but are you?”

“No.” Sasuke said quickly, just wanting her to shut up. “Why would I be mad at her?”

“Somehow I don't believe you.” Karin rolled her eyes and waited for Sasuke to begin ranting like she usually did. “Why don’t you tell me what is bothering you instead of taking your anger out on the poor defenseless pen you’re about to break.”

“Why does she get him and no one else does?” Sasuke forcefully closed her study book. The words just spewing out of her, “She flaunts him around campus like some fucking trophy she won. He has such a big dick and fucks really good...like pornstar good. Im not going to compare him to Johnny Sins but fuck.”

“Have you ever fucked Johnny Sins?” Karin questioned as she looked up at her friend, surprised she even knew who that was.

“We are going to talk about that right now.” Sasuke waved her question away. “We are talking about—

“I really hope you aren’t talking about my cousin actually because they have been together since before Naruto started medical school and she is considered his support system by literally everyone.” Karin sighed, “I told you not to participate in that threesome because the repercussions would be more than you could handle and look what happened. You became attached when you said you wouldn’t.”

“I know you did—multiple times and I fucked myself over by going ahead and offering myself because im a good friend. I sound like a prostitute—who didn’t get paid.” Sasuke plopped down on her bed and buried her head in her pillows. “I didn’t think it would be this hard to be honest. Im not used to wanting someone this bad either. Like its deep…” She touched her chest.

“What do you mean?” Karin began packing her things, knowing their study session was over. “You didn’t know him until last semester when you moved here.”

“Actually I followed Naruto on Instagram before I transferred here.” Sasuke looked away from her friend. "I saw him comment on a few of your things because I follow Suigetsu so I went to his page and well yeah...it escalated from there."

“And you took the threesome as the opportunity as a way to get into his pants huh?” Karin frowned and tilted her head to the side. “Seriously Sasuke….”

“Not like you haven’t ever wanted to fuck one of your followers Karin but listen…” Sasuke sat up with her pillow in her lap and when Karin nodded Sasuke took a deep breath. “At first it was fun, I mean I kissed Hinata first then gave your cousin a BJ while he ate her out but then I kissed Naruto and it was like something sparked between us.” She tried to explain it better seeing as Karin was arching her brow a little confused, “Like a shock of electricity and it only increased when we started fucking. I’ve orgasmed hard before, but not hard enough to overly squirt and he literally stretched me out enough that none of my vibrators or dildos hit the spot right anymore. It’s like my body craves his touch when I know I can’t have it. It’s horrible.”

“That’s too much information Sasuke.” Karin stopped her. “But I get it—he fucked you really good and now you are craving the Uzumaki dick.”

“It’s not funny Karin.” Sasuke glared at her.

“Have you tried fucking another to get him off your mind?” She questioned.

“Yes I did.” She answered, “While we were in the islands for holiday, I fucked my—well I tried to fuck brother’s friend Hidan but it was pointless. I got bored halfway through and made him stop. Then I kicked him out of my hotel room. I didn’t even get to cum either. Believe me that was the longest night of my fucking life ever…”

“That sounds like a very bad time.” Karin shrugged her shoulders. “Well here is my advice. As much as I like Hinata I think she is very boring.”

“I know. I fucked her too remember?” Sasuke rolled her eyes and Karin help up her hand to shut her up. “And that wasn’t advice…that was an observation.”

“Shut up Sasuke.” Karin frowned at her “Listen Naruto needs someone adventurous to be honest. He has a hyperactive ego just like when he was a kid and he really needs someone who can match him. Why do you think he decided to become a paramedic? He can be everywhere and anywhere at the same time. So you can either play nice and wait for your moment or just give up and look for someone else.” Karin told her. “The choice is yours Sasuke.”

“I hate when you give me choices.” Sasuke frowned.

“Well you can either whither in your misery which I have a feeling you are going to do for a while and I wouldn’t blame you. I wouldn’t want to lose a nice fuck like that either.” Karin winked. “Why do you think I keep Suigetsu and Juugo around?”

“Ewwww! You’re still not helping me though.” Sasuke fell back on her bed. “I’ll see you later Karin.”

“See ya later Sas!”

////

Studying at a Starbucks that Saturday evening, Sasuke crossed her legs under the table and flipped over the notes she had been looking through when the door opened. The sound of the rain outside echoing in the empty place as she blindly felt for her small sandwich without looking for it and brought it to her mouth for a small bite and ignored the chatter from the rowdy group of people who had entered the shop. Knowing they were going to be annoying, Sasuke plugged in her pods and listened to some Peter Gundry while she studied the last few pages she had.

The essay for her business class was due by midnight and she still had four hours to write 2 more pages on the business code of conduct between international trading. Pulling her Mac closer, Sasuke began to type away at the next page when someone sat on the opposite side of her then proceeded to stare at her until she finally looked up over the laptop screen.

“No wondering why you are squinting, you don’t have your glasses on.” Naruto took a sip of his drink and Sasuke frowned as she took one pod from her ear seeing as her hair covered her ears today instead of her usually ponytail. “Oh you didn’t hear me—where are your glasses?”

“I have my contacts in dobe.” She answered and paused her music, taking the other pod out as well to place them in their charger. “Shouldn’t you be interning right now instead of bothering me? How did you even know I was in here? Are you stalking me?”

“Oh I was but Tsunade wasn’t allowed to take me on the next call so she told me to head home plus I saw you in the window. It wouldn’t be hard stalk you Sasuke when the snapchat location is on.” He answered and took a small sip of his hot chocolate. “You are so mean to me Sasuke.”

“Says the one who puts paddles in his nipples in the back of ambulance because he thought it would be funny.” She rolled her eyes and ignored his last comment. “I really hope Tsunade turns them on one day.”

“I made you laugh at that though so done even.” He set his cup down on the table, “Are you doing the essay for the business class?”

Sasuke nodded, “Yeah I have two more pages to do as of now and then I can turn it in.”

“Hinata turned hers in before she left this morning.”

Sasuke tilted her head to the side, “What do you mean before she left this morning? Where’d she go?”

“Her father had a stroke at work and fell down a flight of stairs.” He answered and Sasukes face dropped. Itachi hadn’t told her anything about the Hyugas that morning when she face-timed him. Maybe he didn’t know or didn’t want to worry her. “He broke his femur, twisted his ankle and is barely able to function so she flew to Tokyo to be with him for a few weeks.”

“Oh wow…Im sorry.” She said apologetically. “What about her classes?”

“She is going to do them online while she is down there unless she has to come back. Her cousin Neji is stepping up into her father’s place until he is well enough or until Hinata feels like she is capable to cover.”

“Neji is a good choice, he grew up around her father so im sure he would be able to take over with no problem.” Sasuke gave a reassuring smile. “Poor Hinata though. I hope she is doing alright.”

“She’s strong even though she tried to hide it but im sure she will be alright. Before she left she told me to eat more than just Ramen and sweets. Even away she is a worry wart.” He picked up his drink and took a sip. The luke warn hot chocolate finally drinkable. “She misses you—you know.”

“What?” The comment surprised her.

“I said she misses you.” He said, “You two were inseparable when you first met but then after the threesome and the holidays you sorta ghosted her.” He leaned forward with a serious face, “Was it me or was it her? Did I do something wrong afterward or was it both of us? I understand you didn’t have to agree to do it and I gave you plenty of time to back out. Believe me it was great for us and you. We had a lot of fun I just didn’t know it was going to cause a rift between you and Hinata. She considers you one of her good friends even with the small distance between you two right now.”

Sasuke leaned back in her seat and dropped her hands into her lap from the keyboard, finding it enlightening that Naruto had even noticed the small distance between them. It could have been Hinata telling him about all this but from the look on his face and how his brows knitted together when he asked the questions, she could tell Hinata hasn’t said anything and this was Naruto seeing it for himself.

“Naruto listen—

“It was the morning afterward wasn’t it or was it the week later when we met in your dorm room that noone knows about but us?” Naruto blurted and Sasuke opened her mouth to protest but he continued “After thinking about it for a while I know I shouldn’t have started messing with you and it wouldn’t have escalated into what it d—

“You regret it now don’t you?” Sasuke cut him off with her question as the memory of that night popped back into her mind.

\--

_Ding…_  
Ding……  
Ding…….

_Sasuke looked down at her phone while she was studying and gave a small smile before becoming a little surprised when it began to ring, not even giving her time to reply to the messages. Narutos chest from his ambulance paddle picture popping up on her screen. Placing a pen in her book, she picked up her phone and answered it. The sound of the wind blowing into the receiver was all she could hear until it went quiet. _

_“Yes Naruto?” She knitted her brows, “You know im studying right.”_

_“Hey Sas…what are you doing?” Naruto asked as if he didn’t hear the last part._

_“I said I was studying why?” She sighed and crossed her legs under her. “Do you need something?”_

_“You are always studying but since you didn’t answer my text I was wondering if you were hungry?” He asked into the receiver._

_Looking up Sasuke glanced at the clock. It was already 9pm and she had yet to realize she hadn’t eaten anything since that morning and her stomach began to grumble a little. “Yeah im a little hungry but Im just going to eat some rice and study some more. I have an exam on Monday and you didn’t even give me time to reply before you called.”_

_“Yeah I know—but…well i just got out of class and stopped by Panda. If you buzz me up ill share what I got.” She heard him smirk into the receiver. Sometimes she hated having a small food court in the center of her building. There were way too many weirdos on this campus sometimes. Getting up from the bed, Sasuke buzzes Naruto into the elevator and told him what floor before unlocking the door and taking a seat back on her bed. Her laptop was to the left of her while all her books and notebooks were to the right, she had a perfect little nest when she studied._

_When her door opened she looked up and greeted him with a smile before moving her books to the side with her lap top. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the end of her bed, the smell of Panda perforating her dorm room as he dug into the bag. She accepted the bowl he handed to her, seeing it was rice and teriyaki chicken. While eating, they chit chatted about classes and everything in between, just catching up from the week none of them had seen each other. _

_“Where is Hinata?” Sasuke asked as she finished her bowl and got up to throw away her trash. “I thought she would have cooked for you.”_

_“She is in Tokyo visiting her father.” He slurped up a noddle while Sasuke washed her hands. “With exams starting next week she knew she wouldn’t have a chance so she went down this weekend but will be back Monday before yalls class.”_

_“I can’t believe she trust you at the house alone.” Sasuke rejoined him back on the bed, sitting against the headboard and picked up her laptop to finish her notes. “I would be afraid you would try to burn the apartment down making ramen.”_

_“Why do you think I stopped and got Panda?”_

_“Do you always eat out when she is out of town?” Sasuke asked and he nodded._

_“She doesn’t like me eating fatty foods.” He got up and threw away his trash before washing his hands. “It didn’t matter if I ate it or not. With how much I work out it would counteract any fatty food I eat.”_

_“It doesn’t always work that way Naruto.” Sasuke rolled her eyes and placed her laptop on the nightstand next to her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to do anymore notes. Naruto was the kind who liked to overstay his welcome but Sasuke didn’t mind. It was a nice distraction for a while. “Do you want to watch a movie or are you going to head home?”_

_“Are you done with your notes?” He questioned as she nodded and he took off his hoodie, throwing it on the back of her computer chair. “I have nothing else to do so why not! Thank you for the offer.”_

_Sasuke moved her books to the floor before moving to one side of the bed and grabbing the remote. They scrolled through a few of the pages until they agreed to a two hour movie and turned out the overhead light only for Sasuke to turn on the lap on her nightstand and pointing it down so it wouldn’t glare on the TV while they watched. From her headboard Naruto crossed his legs over the other and looked over at Sasuke when she moved to the end of the bed on her stomach. From this angle he was able to stare at her ass and down her legs, noticing the smoothness of them. _

_Halfway through the movie Sasuke felt Naruto move a little closer to her but kept herself from looking back. Sasuke gasped at something warm and bit her lip when she felt Naruto lay his hand on the back of her thigh, his thumb begin to make small circles on her skin. Biting her lip a little harder Sasukes fingers gripped the comforter when he moved his hand up to between her legs. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the attention—ever since the threesome a week ago all Sasuke could think about was Naruto and it was becoming harder not to think about him when she was alone._

_Letting him continue upwards, Sasuke opened her legs a little and curled her toes when Narutos fingers grazed over her wet panties. The heat from his fingers absorbed into her pantie covered folds as he heavy petted her until he moved her lace to the side and touched her bare folds. Electricity surged through her body as she pushed back into his hand and moved closer to the edge of the bed. Focusing on Narutos fingers, Sasuke lifted her hips and let Naruto remove her shorts and panties before opening her leg for him to see her wetness. Hearing his small groan, Sasuke felt the bed move and the weight re-positioned between her open legs._

_“Oh Naruto!” Sasuke cried out, gripping the comforter hard enough to turn her knuckles white when he gently pinched together her pussy lips and leaning forward to kiss them. _

_“You have the perfect puffy pussy lips Sasuke.” He praised her, his mouth opening to give more effective kisses. “And you wax.” He sucked on her left fold while his thumb slid between them to rub her clit. _

_“Ahhhhh…ah! Oh god!” Sasuke moaned out as Naruto spread her folds and began licking at the inside of her pussy, slowly making his way to her clit where he was still rubbing. Dropping her head into the blanket, Sasuke moaned loudly when Narutos tongue ring flicked over her clit repeatedly, the sensation running through her entire body and she pushed herself into his face more, encouraging him to keep going. Reaching back Sasuke tangled her fingers in Narutos hair, slightly wiggling her hips and moaning into the comforter as he sped up his tongue. “Fuck! Oh—god! Fuck! Yessss!” Sasuke moaned out as she came. Her rim clenching around nothing until Naruto licked up to her hole and shoved his tongue inside her repeatedly, moaning at her taste. _

_Swinging her leg over Narutos form, Sasuke rolled to her side while reaching down and gripped Narutos shirt, pulling him up until he was pressed against her. Their mouths met in a heated kiss as Naruto gripped Sasukes thigh to pull her waist closer. Instantly she held under her knee and moaned out when Naruto playfully smacked her wet pussy lips before pushing two of his fingers inside her and Sasuke dropped her head back to moan._

_“You like that?” Naruto whispered as he kissed her chin. “You like my fingers deep inside your wet pussy?”_

_“Ye—yes I d—do!” She quickly nodded, moving her hips to Narutos finger thrust and begged, “Fin—finger me li—like a week ago…ma—make me squirt!” _

_“You wanna squirt.” He kissed her lips again and added another finger as she nodded. He thrusted his fingers in and out of her quickly before pushing them all the way inside and pressing against her g-spot._

_“Rig—ht th—there!” Sasuke yelled out as her back arched into his chest, “OH MY GOD…YESSSS!” Her second climax surfacing much quicker and as she squirted Naruto thrusted his fingers faster, his right arm becoming drenched in her liquid. Her voice rang out above the TV while she cooled down but her body continued to jerk and she released Narutos shirt. Pulling his fingers from her pussy, Naruto traced her lips with his cum and squirt covered middle finger before leaning forward and kissing her, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. “Nar—Naruto…that was so good.” She panted against his lips, her body was is bliss with how good she felt._

_“Can we keep going?” He asked in their kissed, only to be pushed on his back as Sasuke moved to straddle his legs. While he watched her, Sasuke grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, revealing her breast and that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Unbuckling his jeans, both of them worked the pants down his legs before Naruto was kicking them off near her headboard. His cock looked just as nice as it had when she first saw it a week ago, the well-defined shaft that descended into a thick base. Her favorite part was the thick mushroom head and the slit that leaked precum when she squeeze from the base to underneath the tip. _

_“You know.” Sasuke began speaking and grabbed his attention from the pleasure of her stroking, “I was very surprised to see you were waxed here as well.” She palmed his sac and smiled when the skin twitched in her hands, “But you have just a small patch at the base.” She smirked and playfully touched the course blonde hairs. "Its cute."_

_“Hi—Hinata does—doesn’t like ha—hair…” He moaned out, his eyes going wide when Sasuke licked over his sac and up his cock to the tip. Her eyes locked on Narutos face when she dipped her tongue into the slit to taste him. Naruto hung his head off the end of the bed when Sasuke took his member into her mouth, his tip pressing against the sides of her throat every time she bobbed her head. He moaned when she took him deeply, her throat sucking and her cheek hollowing around his thickness. Hinata was never able to take him into her mouth this much and it blew his mind that Sasuke was able too. “Yo—you have no ga—gag…” he moaned out, unable to get the rest of it out as well. _

_“Ahhhh!” Sasuke pulled herself from his cock with a lewd pop. Her saliva dripping down her chin and landing on her chest. “What do you think Naruto?” She grinned and stroked him a few times before descending back on his cock. _

_“Oh fuck! No—no you do—don’t!” He covered his face with his hands and grunted. “Damn Sas!”_

_Sasuke hummed a laugh and received a small jerk from Narutos hips, his member siding further down her throat unexpectedly but she was able to take it. She relaxed her throat, allowing him to fuck her face until he was gripping her head quickly and shoving her mouth down. She felt his cock twitch against her tongue as he released down her throat. Her jaw beginning to hurt with how long she had kept her mouth open. _

_Lifting off his dick, Sasuke coughed a few times and ingested the rest of his seed. The tangy taste in her mouth settling in her belly but Naruto didn’t give her time to recover. Getting off the bed, Naruto grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him at the end of the bed and smashing their lips together, their tongues exploring their mouths hungrily before Sasukes hair was grabbed. Positioning her on her knees at the end of the bed. Reaching back Sasuke stroked Narutos dick before placing his tip at her rim. _

_In one thrust, Naruto was sheathed inside her to the hilt—her ass pushed against his groin as he took off his shirt and tossed it on the ground. They stopped caring about being loud the moment Sasuke clenched her pussy walls around his cock and began fucking herself on his length. Her body moving on its own while Naruto stood there watching his member being engulfed by her tightness. When she started slowing down, Naruto grabbed her arms and locked them on her lower back, her chest and face pressed into the blankets as he proceeded to pound into her. _

_“Yes! Yes! Like that! Oh fuck! Harder!” Sasuke pleaded from the bed, turning her head to look at Naruto over her shoulder, “Fuck my pussy hard Naruto!” Her eyes rolling into the back of her head at how hard he fucked her, “Fuck! Yesssss like that! Ahhhhh!” She praised him._

_And he did…holding her tighter, Naruto leaned over and fucked her hard. Gushes of slick poured from her pussy rim with how wet he made her and as he changed his angle he felt Sasukes walls convulse around him and he slipped from her, her body jerking when she squirted in a yell that only everyone could hear who walked past her room. He felt her grip at his wrist that she was able to touch while her legs spread a little more, her squirt soaking the spot at the end of her bed and he grinned before thrusting two fingers inside her quivering pussy and fingered her quickly. _

_“Oh god!” Sasuke gasped and pressed her chest into the bed, “Ahhhh! Fuck! Ima cum—ima cum!”_

_Just like before, Naruto pulled his fingers out as she squirted again but this time wetness splattered on the floor between his feet and her body convulsed at the intensity of her release. Drawing his hand back, Naruto slapped Sasuke on the ass hard enough to leave a red whelp that he grinned at. He did give her a moment to catch her breath before turning her over in one go and hanging her ass off the end of the bed. The cold wet spot pressed against her lower back while Naruto held her against the bed by her knees. He licked his lips at her legs spread wide and her abused pussy glistening with slick. _

_Her chest heaved for breath that jiggled her breasts as she reached down to spread her folds showing him her puckering rim that he stretched out, “Put your cock back inside…” She begged, “Fuck me hard…daddy!”_

_Blue eyes went wide, his entire body igniting in flames while he curled his toes into the rug he was standing on. Hiking her up by her knees, Naruto plunged back inside her pussy—her fingers rubbing along his shaft before she began rubbing her clit. _

_“Fuck—S’uke!” He moaned out as the sounds of her squelching pussy grew louder with his movements. Looking up he noticed Sasuke had fallen back on the bed, her fingers rubbing her pussy just as quickly as he fucked her and her hand gripping at her hair. Her breast bounced enough to urge him on and he leaned over, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard while his thrusts never let up which had Sasuke cumming again but this time Naruto released as well. He bit down on her nipple when he filled her pussy with his cum and her hand gripped his hair, pulling his mouth from her nipple to her lips._

_“Oh my god!” She said against his lips, wanting to lock her legs around his hips to pull him in deeper but with the way he was holding her legs she could only remain spread wide. “Ha—ve you ev—ever fucked some—someone that hard?” She panted out but smiled and reached down to touch Narutos cock that was bulging her pelvis. “My in—inside are shaking…” _

_Naruto chuckled and shook his head, “No—no I haven’t.”_

_“Pull out and kneel between my legs.” She smirked, giving him a few more kisses. _

_“O—Okay.” He nodded and did as he was told as Sasuke propped herself up on her elbows._

_“Ahhgnn.” Sasuke gave a little moan and pushed down on her pelvis, feeling Narutos load slide down her canal slowly. “Spread my lips Naruto.” She wiggled herself at him and moaned out when he spread her lips out, his eyes watching her rim pucker outward when she pushed his seed from inside her. A shiver of pleasure ran through him as his cock started to harden again. _

_“That is very sexy.” He licked his lips and leaned forward, his tongue pressing to her clit. Closing his eyes, Naruto darted his tongue side to side then up and down before circling around the nerve._

_"Oh shit!" Sasuke fell back on the bed, keeping her legs open for him to keep eating her. Her belly quivered from the pleasure and her climax rose when he gripped her ass cheeks to knead them while he continued. "Oh fuck! Naruto! Ima...oh god!" She felt her body convulse and he laid a hand on her belly to settle her while she released in a gush of slick that touched Narutos chin. _

_"Hmmmm..." He hummed against her before pulling back and licking his lips as another gush of his cum poured over her rim and slid between her cheeks. "God Damn! Hearing you moan like that makes me want to fuck you again."_

_“Do you want to fuck me again...Naruto?” Sasuke asked with a smirk on her face and Naruto nodded, his hands gripping under her thighs just to pull her from the bed onto his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, their lips met in a deep kiss while Naruto rubbed his hardened member between her folds, the tip catching her rim. Sasuke played with the baby hairs at the base of Narutos neck, her mouth opening in pleasurable moan when he pushed back in and she adjusted her hips to Naruto being all the way inside her. “I didn’t realize how thick your cock was until now.” She circled her hips to fit more of him inside her. “Your base is stretching me more than the tip.” She moaned out, eyes blown with lust for the blonde in front of her. “I feel so full Naruto.” She touched her pelvis where she felt him._

_“You’re the only one who’s ever been able to take me all the way inside.” He chokes out as she clenches around him. “I can feel your clit rubbing my base when you move.”_

_“Like this?” She gripped the back of his neck and leaned back, her hips rising and sliding back down so her clit would rub against his shaft again. When she leaned back on her free arm, Sasuke fucked herself on Narutos cock once more, her pussy taking him all the way inside to her cervix. Circling her hips she grins at his expression. “Do you feel that?” She asks in a low moan. _

_Naruto nodded, a small moan leaving his throat when she grinded her hips._

_“That’s my cervix.” She panted, rising and falling directly into it. “Oh fuck! Naruto! It feels so good when your big dick rubs against it.”_

_Spreading her legs wider, Naruto grasped around her waist as she leaned back and planted both palms against the floor, her head dropped backward as he began thrusting into that spot. His tip hit her cervix deeply, pushing against the muscles hard enough Sasuke thought he was going to pop through it and fuck her womb. Their skin slapped together hard and Sasuke rose from the floor to wrap her arms around Narutos neck, their chests pressed together as well as their lips in a sting of needy kisses. _

_“Fuck me all night.” Sasuke grinded on his dick, “Fill me up with your cum and watch me push it out.” She pushed him back on the floor and moved enough to open her legs for him to see her pussy. Leaning back on the bed, Sasuke spread her arms and used the end of the bed as leverage so she wouldn’t fall as she fucked him hard. “Do you like this view Daddy?” She grinned down at him when he shivered, “You can see my pussy taking daddies big cock!”_

_“Yes…” He whispered and held her thighs, keeping her hovering above him and rammed up inside her. His tip slamming into her cervix just like earlier._

_“Oh fuckkk! Daddy! Yesssss!” Sasuke gripped the comforter with one hand and the other hand reached down to rub her clit, another squirt surfacing from the stimulation. “Oh god! Yess! Yesss! Ima CUM!!” She yelled out, body convulsing as Naruto slipped from her and she squirted all over his groin and stomach. In an instant Naruto was pushing his cock back inside her overly wet canal and continuing to fuck her like he was. It didn’t take Naruto long before he was pushing his cock all the way inside her and releasing, his hips on auto pilot—blue eyes watching cum and slick dripping from her rim down his cock to his balls the more he rocked into her. _

_“I am going to fuck you all night.” Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him before flipping them onto her back—pining her to the floor and proceeded to fuck her until she passed out._

_\--_

“Huh?”

“I said you regret it now don’t you.” Sasuke repeated and waved the memory away but she had to clench her thighs together. Already feeling her wet panties touching her folds. She hated getting wet in public. “You regret both times and now you’re trying to make up for the guilt you feel.”

“No—no well i—

“Yes you do.” She said a bit loud not caring about the others around the Starbucks glaring at them from over their shoulders. “You wouldn’t have said anything if you didn’t. You regret it because you fucked me while your girlfriend was taking a shower. She was literally in the next room and then you fucked me a week later while your girlfriend was out of town and I didn’t even ignition it. You cheated because you wanted too and now the guilt is setting in. For your information Naruto…I never once regretted fucking either of you and I didn’t regret the next morning or the second time.” She stood up and began packing all her things, “If you weren’t ready for the repercussions of a threesome you shouldn’t have asked for one in the first damn place or decide to show up at my dorm a week later because you wanted your dick wet again. Did you even think of taking the others feelings into account—no you didn’t?”

“Sasuke that’s not it.” Naruto reached out, grabbing her wrist in a firm grasp but she rolled her hand and instead grabbed Narutos wrist, twisting his arm behind him painfully. The entire Starbucks silencing itself as she slammed him down face first onto the table, his drink spilling over and dripping down where she was just sitting.

“Just by you asking for a threesome meant you were bored of fucking your girlfriend. So were you bored of fucking your girlfriend and you came to me because I was the next best thing?” She tightened her grip and heard him hiss when he didn’t answer her, “And don’t ever touch an Uchiha without asking again.” She pushed him into the table before letting him go and leaving the Starbucks irritated.

Leaving the mess, Naruto quickly left the Starbucks and headed home. Once inside the house he hissed in pain as he reset his dislocated shoulder, not realizing Sasuke was able to do that. She had looked so pissed and he wasn’t able to answer her because he didn’t know how. It had been almost 3 months since Sasuke had been over to their house or ever spoken with him and Hinata but he couldn’t get her off his mind. He thought everything would go back to normal after the holidays but having sex with Sasuke that morning and the night before as well as going to her dorm room unexpectedly the sex with Hinata was much different.

Sasuke had let him do what he wanted, fuck her as hard as he wanted and he even snuck his thumb in her ass when he was pounding her from the back and she didn’t protest—on the contrary she handed him a small butt plug and had him put it inside her while he was still fucking her. He wasn’t able to do any of that with Hinata. Sex with her went back to missionary and him barely getting off since she wasn’t able to take him all the way inside a few weeks later.

He thought that maybe after the threesome, Hinata would broaden her horizons and their life in the bedroom wouldn’t be so dull but it reverted back and he was no longer happy about it. Was he bored of fucking Hinata like Sasuke said? He never thought about it that way and he didn’t want too. He was happy with Hinata, their life was as wonderful as it could be and he didn’t want to change it—at least he didn’t think he wanted it to change.

For the next week Naruto avoided contact with Sasuke. No snapchats, text messages or accidental run ins during lecture halls. He did see her in the library on Friday during lunch but he turned around and left. Even with Hinata coming home that weekend to spend a little time together he still had Sasuke on his mind and how he could salvage the relationship between all three of them. He knew Hinata missed her friend as did he.

The morning Hinata returned, Naruto hugged her tightly and peppered her face with kisses until she giggled which lead to Naruto carrying her to their room where they weren’t seen for the rest of the day. He needed something else to get Sasuke off his mind and showing Hinata he missed her through slow love making—which was the first thing that came to his mind.

“Wow.” Hinata watched Naruto fall next to her on their bed both of them panting for breath at how intense their love making was. “Were you pent up these past two weeks?”

Naruto nodded and turned to look at her, “I was.”

“You can use that fleshlight thing that’s in your draw you know.” She laughed but Naruto shook his head. “You don’t always have to wait for me.”

“I would rather just wait until you come home—much more fun that way.” He said, watching her get up from beside him and straddle his legs. Propping himself up on his elbows, blue eyes watched Hinata stroke his shaft a few times, “I—I spoke with—oh shit!” Naruto dropped his head as her mouth covered his tip—surprised she was even going this far, “F—fuck Sasuke…” he whispered dropping himself to the bed and covered his face.

Hinata stopped and pulled his member from her mouth before sitting up, “What did you just say?” she asked and licked her lips.

“Huh?” he raised up to look at her confused.

“D—did you just call me by someone else’s name.” She knitted her brows in anger, her horniness gone.

“No—no I was—I was going to tell you that i—that I spoke with Sasuke before you started.” He said in a panicked tone but she was already heading to the bathroom.

She stopped at the bathroom door and turned around to glare at him, “Spoke with Sasuke…she isn’t supposed to be on your mind when im sucking your dick Naruto.”

“It’s not what you think babe.” Naruto sat up quickly, “I swear I was just going t—

Hinata held up her hand to shut him up and walked into the bathroom to shower leaving Naruto alone. In frustration he plopped down on their bed and rubbed his face.—

“Fuck!” He punched the bed—irritated that his boner was still raging and Sasuke was still on his mind.

////

“You missed the beautiful rant about you on Tuesday.” Karin chuckled as she switched Sasukes laundry from the washer to the dryer so she could do the load she had with her.

“Maybe that’s why my ears were burning while I was studying.” Sasuke smirked and put down her IPad, quickly clicking off Narutos Instagram that he recently updated. It was a picture of him in the back of an ambulance looking extremely tired. She didn’t know why but after slamming Naruto down on the table at Starbucks she started checking his things more and more. She watched every snap chat story he put up, even if it was stupid. She checked his Instagram and noticed his pictures were slowly becoming of just him and the pictures of Hinata were slowly disappearing.

“Did you hear what I said?” Karin closed the lid and started the cycle.

Sasuke shook her head, “No I didn’t. What did you say?”

“I said Hinata was ranting about Naruto but then it turned into you.”

“Why did it changed from ranting about Naruto to me? I haven’t spoken with them since January. Well I haven’t spoken with Hinata since January. Naruto was a few weeks ago.” She huffed.

“First it was how all he’s been wanting to do was fuck her at any moment she was free—of course she didn’t say fuck she said have sex because you know she won’t ever say that word.” Karin rolled her eyes as Sasuke chuckled deeply before taking a sip of her coffee Karin brought her. “But then she said he called her you during a blow job…not once but twice.”

Sasuke almost spit out her drink. “He what?”

“He moaned out your name while she was blowing him instead of her name.” Karin laughed and sat beside her on the small couch. She would have to admit that Sasukes new dorms were awesome. The studio set up with a small kitchen and dining room sectioned off from the open wall that separated living room and bedroom. The only door in the apartment was the bathroom and closets. Karin thought about applying for this dorm as well but when she heard about the 2500 dollar rent she decided to stay where she was.

“He moaned out my name twice while she was blowing him…” Sasuke laughed. “Oh my god that just made my day!”

“Laughing is very petty of you Sasuke.” Karin said but her voice was full of amusement. “But I love it. Believe me it was hard as fuck not to laugh in her face when she said it. Temari almost did though, Sakura was just appalled that Naruto would even do that and Ino could care less.”

“Well she shouldn’t have agreed to the threesome in the first place and her boyfriend’s mind wouldn’t be elsewhere. You know he didn’t deny that he was bored of fucking Hinata when I saw him in Starbucks a few weeks ago.” Sasuke shrugged her shoulders, “To be honest I don’t really care how she feels about it. If she keeps giving me dirty looks in the hallways or while we are in class im going to deck her though. The entire week it’s been nothing but dirty looks and when she’s with Naruto it’s even worse. She pulls him closer like im going to run up and snatch him.” She set her cup down on the coffee table. “Now who is being petty? It’s not my fault I can suck dick better than she can.”

“Well she isn’t the brightest Sasuke and I thought you transferred to the morning class?”

“I tried.” Sasuke groaned, “The professor wouldn’t let me. He said the class is full.”

“Oh—well do you know that she is transferring schools at the end of the semester?” Karin leaned back on Sasuke and put her feet up on the arm of the couch while looking up at her. “You have a booger in your nose.” She pointed out.

Sasuke leaned down while flaring her nostrils, “Well get it.”

“Ewww no! Im not picking your nose.” Karin looked away as Sasuke used a napkin. “ But anywho I don’t know if Naruto is going with her but she is transferring to Tokyo U for the rest of her degree. Apparently she needs to be close with her father and his company while Neji is acting as CEO. Hinata said she wants Naruto to transfer with her so they can stay together and not have to travel back and forth.”

“I highly doubt Naruto is going to go with her.” Sasuke says, “If he leaves he loses his internship with Tsunade and not everyone can get an internship with her.”

Karin sat up and looked at Sasuke, “Hey—have you noticed that all of Narutos pictures are slowly becoming of just him. It’s like he’s erasing her and I don’t think she had noticed yet.”

“No she hadn’t because she’s still hung up on flaunting him around me.” Sasuke rolled her eyes, “But the picture with all three of us is still on there.”

“The one where you all were at the pumpkin patch after the threesome?” Karin picked up her phone to stalk her cousins Instagram.

“Yes and I’ve noticed that she has been posting more of him on her Instagram and twitter with captions that just make me sick.” Sasuke rolled her eyes, “She is so full of herself I swear.”

“Ino and Sakura are becoming annoyed with her as well.” Karin laughed, “Ino told her to shut the fuck up and stop being a whiny bitch a few days ago. It was funny I should have snapped you a picture and sent it to you.”

“Well now next time you will remember.” Sasuke stretched her legs out on Karin's lap and sighed. “Anything that irritates her makes me laugh.”

“Yeah I can defiantly tell you’re an Uchiha.” Karin rolled her eyes and showed Sasuke a long twitter rant on Hinatas page about a certain someone and what has happened to her relationship since then.

“After showing me that, I can tell you’re a petty Uzumaki.”

“Fuck you Sas.” Karin laughed

“Well im always open for you…it’s the red hair.” Sasuke winked seductively at her. "Makes you look like my favorite food."

“Oh lord.”

////

“Naruto could you silence your phone, it’s very distracting while we are studying.” Kiba groaned as the phone dinged six more times. “Jesus fuck man, turn the damn phone off.”

Pulling the phone from his pocket, Naruto silenced the phone and went back to studying with his three friends in the private rooms at the library. He still had one exam later that evening and needed to study since he hadn’t had a chance during the week because Hinata was constantly up his ass. Even with her in Tokyo she called and texted him multiple times just to see what he was doing and it was becoming down right annoying. He thought about blocking her number but then it would lead to even more of a fight when she returned.

“She wants me to transfer schools next semester.” Naruto broke the silence. His brain unable to focus on the notes he took three hours to form.

“What do you mean transfer?” Kiba asked, “If you do that you will lose your internship with Tsunade.”

“I know. She said there is another legend her family knows in Tokyo that would help me with my interning by the named Orochimaru. He literally looks like a fucking snake and a pedo—no thank you.”

“Does this have anything to do with you calling her that other girls name you had a threesome with six months ago?” Shika questioned and closed his book. “You guys don’t even hang out anymore.”

“It was seven months ago actually and her name was Sasuke.” Naruto corrected him and ignored the last question.

“Sounds like you have been keeping track.” Gaara pulled his eyes from the books. “Is there a reason for it?”

Naruto shook his head somewhat doubtful but Gaara would see through him. They had been friends since going to the private preschool back in the states. They grew up close and Gaara was always able to see when his best friend was lying or confused. When Shika closed his book, Gaara and Kiba knew they were about to have an intervention so he closed his as well.

“Spill it.” Kiba leaned back in his chair.

“Excuse me…” Naruto looked up quickly. “Spill what?”

“Everything.” Shika commented, his sight set directly on Naruto from across the table. “We can all tell there is something else pooling in that swamp you call a brain so what is it.”

“I fucked her after the threesome.” He admitted, always cracking under their pressure. “Twice.”

“What!” Kiba’s eyes widened.

“Does Hinata know about it?” Gaara asked and Naruto shook his head. “When?”

“The morning after when Hinata was in the shower and then a week later when Hinata was out of town.” Naruto continued. “I know it was a mistake but i—

“You never answered her you know.” Shika cut Naruto off.

“What?” He moved his head confused.

“Chouji was working that day in the Starbucks…you know the one she slammed you down on the table and spilled your drink.” Shika tried not to laugh, “He told me about it when he got back to the dorms. He said she asked you if you were bored of fucking Hinata and you never answered. Chouji said she gave you time to answer and you just stayed silent.” He inhaled.

“Well when your face is being smashed into a wooden tab—

“Are you bored in your relationship with Hinata?” Gaara interrupted too as a few other people came into the room and sat at the very back away from them. “We haven’t seen you this conflicted about a situation for years and we are concerned.”

“You like this girl a lot don’t you?” Shika asked in a low voice.

“Or love?” Gaara threw out there.

Naruto sat still for a long time, his eyes staring at the book shelf between Gaara and Kiba’s shoulders. In—_LOVE—_was a big word and it was one word he never considered until now. Was he in love with Sasuke? For that he didn’t know. They only fucked three times but they hung out a lot but Hinata was always there except that one time afterward. It was true he tried not to think about her when he was with Hinata. Sometimes he would mistake the back of Hinata for Sasuke when they were on campus and feel no guilt because for a moment it was someone he wanted to see.

“No im not.” He lied and felt Gaara kick him under the table.

“Lie to us again and ill slam you down on the table like Sasuke did.” Gaara warned.

“Fuck—okay” Naruto threw his hands up and jerked back, “I don’t know. I do like her, she’s funny, smart and hot as fuck. You should see her Instagram photos.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Kiba asked, “It’s a simple question Nart but whats her Instagram name?” He winked.

“Do you think about her all the time? Do you look for her when you’re not supposed to or when you are out with Hinata? Do you want to message her but don’t know what to say because of the last encounter you two had?” Shika added, “Temari told me that Hinata was bitching because you called her Sasukes name not once but twice while she was blowing you.”

“You’re not supposed be thinking of someone else while your girlfriend is sucking your dick.” Gaara chuckled, “But if you do make sure you say the right name when you cum.”

“Really guys….” Naruto frowned and pulled his phone from his pocket.

_8 missed called—16 text messages_.

“Damn does she want your balls in a vice grip?” Kiba shivered at the thought.

“Nah—she would rather wear them around her neck first.” Shika laughed. “Display them proudly.”

“Shut up guys.” Naruto groaned and closed his book before shoving them in his bag. “I better go before she sends the National Guard looking for me.”

“Just think about what we said Naruto, life would be much simpler if you just accept your feelings.” Gaara stated as the blonde passed them. “You will never be happy if you don’t.”

Ignoring them, Naruto left the library and headed back to his apartment. The cool breeze of April flowing past him as he walked across the darkened campus. He sort of dreaded heading back to the house but he didn’t have anywhere else to go at the moment. Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto stopped in the courtyard and sat down at a bench to try and figure out what to do. He had so many things going through his head he just didn’t know where to start. Either way it would be him getting hurt by Sasuke rejecting him or Hinata getting hurt because he was in love with another. _LOVE_—there was that word again and Naruto shivered. Feeling his phone go off again, he pulled it from his pocket and answer it, already knowing who it was.

“Hey Babe.” Naruto smiled and leaned back on the bench. “Are you done with class finally?”

_“Yeah im done.” Hinata answered, “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you.”_

“I was at the library with the guys and studying since we have exams next week.” He answered, lifting off the bench and headed towards the campus Starbucks. “Hey Im going to go by Starbucks on the way home would you like something?”

_“That sounds great.” He could hear the smile in her voice, “Just pick me up what I usually have okay.”_

“Pink drink and a blueberry scone. Alright I got it.” He answered as he rounded the corner.

_“Thank you babe. I love you.” She said into the receiver._

“Yeah you too hun.” He answered and pulled the phone from his head, opening the door the smell of coffee and fresh baked goods invaded his nose all the while making his belly growl. He hadn’t eaten since that morning when Hinata made breakfast, his mind preoccupied with other things. Ordering their usual, Naruto took a seat near the door and glanced around the lobby. Just him, one other person and a couple in the back sitting with their backs to the door.

From the back, the woman who had her head turned as the man sitting beside her nibbled and sucked at her neck looked familiar but Naruto couldn’t tell unless she turned around or looked over her shoulder. After his first order was called, Naruto got a better view as the woman turned her head towards the man and kissed him. Their lips molding together in a heated kiss that had the man moving his hand under her skirt to between her legs and she gasped out, her eyes staring at him with lust, not evening noticing the other people in the others.

“Naruto.” The barista said from the counter but Naruto was too busy watching the woman being fingered at the back of the lobby. Long black hair moved over her shoulder when the woman turned her head, dark eyes looking him up and down before opening her mouth in a breathless moan.

“Let’s go back to my dorm so you can fuck me!” She said to the orange haired male beside her loud enough for Naruto to hear as he turned her chair towards him just to pull her onto his lap, his face going into her breast when she ran her fingers through his hair and stared at Naruto the entire time. She opened her mouth in a gasp when the man bit her nipple through her white shirt and left a wet mark before she got off his lap and pulled him towards the door, her eyes locking with Narutos through the front windows until they were out of sight.

Hanging his head, Naruto accepted the bag from the barista and left the Starbucks to head home trying not to think of the orange haired male with a bunch of facial piercings fucking Sasuke all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now at first i was going to leave this story as a one shot but then i got to thinking that it would be a banging ass three part series. A one time exclusive for my loves so i do hope you all enjoyed it and cant wait for the next part which will be much longer and have more detail of everything! 
> 
> So who enjoyed the sex scene? It took me three days to write that fucking flash back scene. It usually never takes my that long either lol but i am glad it done. Im surprised a lot have read this with Sasuke being a female. Not a lot like Sasuke as a girl but i fancy it! I do hope you all enjoyed and cant wait for the next part!
> 
> Who guessed the person Sasuke was with at the Starbucks?  
Sam


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dramatic conclusion.

Leaning forward on his chest, Sasuke gripped his pectoral muscles and drives her hips down harder, trying to get the tip to ram into her cervix like she wanted. She wanted to feel the tip ram into her sweet spot repeatedly like a certain someone always managed but without the length she craved her climax she was trying to reach was far away. Even when she leaned back and opened her legs for him to see her pussy take his cock repeatedly the spot was never touched.

“Rub my clit, Pein! Oh god!” She begged and forced herself down harder chasing her release, “Please baby!”

“You are so hot Sasuke!” Pein praised her as he began rubbing her clit in circular motions and her legs closed as she climaxed, her body convulsed while she squirted a little but not as much as she would have liked. Feeling Pein pull her down, he rolled her to her back and spread her legs wide and began thrusting wildly into her, her hands going up to grip her headboard on the last thrust. He gave a deep moan when he filled the rubber inside her. The feeling making her gasp out and touch his quivering stomach.

“Fuck that was great.” She lied as he pulled out and laid next to her after throwing the rubber away.

“I honestly thought you were going to let me fuck you in the Starbucks.” He chuckled and opened his arm for her to snuggle his side.

“I would have let you finger me.” She smirked, laying her head on his chest. “To bad you didn't keep going.”

“Well you seemed kinda in a rush once that blonde walked in but I’ll have to next time.” He kissed her forehead.

Sasuke playfully rolled her eyes, getting comfortable against him and pulled the blankets up on her naked form, trying to get comfortable but all she could think about was the blonde she saw. It had been a few weeks since she had seen him and the incident where she slammed him down on the table. At least she didn’t break his nose like she thought she had, she would have felt bad if she had broken his nose. Rolling away from Pein at the first snore, Sasuke saw her phone light up and grabbed for her phone on the night stand. She squinted at the name before opening the screen.

_Naruto: Is there any way you and I could talk?_

“What the fuck does he want to talk about?” She glanced at the time as she sat up gently and not wanting to wake up Pein, “Its literally 3 in the morning.”

_Sasuke: We don’t have anything to talk about...i said everything I wanted to say a few weeks ago when we were at Starbucks Naruto and you made the point every clear that you regretted it all so….yeah. Shouldn’t you be cuddling your girlfriend since she’s home?_

The bubble with the three dotes floated on the other side of the screen and she ran her hand through her hair waiting for the message to come through. She could still feel the stickiness between her legs from their sex and she really wanted to take a shower.

_Naruto: She’s asleep…But you never let me answer you if I regretted us having sex or not. You were more worried about defending your honor then hearing me out. At first I was going to tell you that I did but then after thinking about it I didn't because having sex with you was the best I had ever had in my life...literally. You opened my eyes to so much in the threesome and at your dorm room that my mind was blown and I craved it. I’m sorry if the night at your dorm room seemed force. I didn't mean for it too and I hope you won’t despise me for it. I thought it was a mutual decision. And I can see that you have moved on from the person you had fingering you in the Starbucks tonight and I wish you the most happiness Sasuke._

_Sasuke: So you are just going to stay with Hinata even though you are unhappy? That’s pathetic, you shouldn’t be with someone just because you know you make them happy._

_Naruto: Seems I have too since the one I want doesn’t want me the same way. We left each other on bad terms I get it Sasuke you don’t have to rub it in that im only with her because I make her happy—that’s not true. We are both happy with each other actually. I just wanted you to know how I felt and that im happy for you. Goodnight Sasuke._

“How do you know that idiot?” Sasuke murmured to herself and started typing out a message but noticed the chat between them was different. “He better not have blocked me.” When the message didn’t go through, Sasuke switched over to Instagram and began typing out her message.

_Sasuke: Naruto that isn’t true—it’s not true at all...Naruto and im not rubbing it in. Im just speaking the truth. Everyone can see it, even your friends see that you’re faking your happiness with her. _  
After we fucked the first time in the threesome and in my dorm room. I couldn’t get you out of my head either. I still can’t sometimes. It was the same for me and I know you felt the connection we had. I was being honest when I said I’ve never had an orgasm like that ever with anyone.   
I only stayed away because you are with your girlfriend and trying to be with me would devastate her plus every-time I was around you two together, all I could think about was fucking you or touching you or even being close to you for that matter. I don’t want to be your second choice ever.   
If it helps your guilt I think you should move with Hinata to Tokyo so that you don’t have to see me and just forget about me. It would be much easier and I wouldn't feel like this for going after a man who is already taken. I’m sorry Naruto.

She laid her head on her knee as she sent the message, trying to regulate her breathing from becoming to emotional. She hated this…irritated she slammed her phone down and laid back down, placing a pillow between them until the next morning. Seeing as it was Saturday which was going to be short lived since she had a lecture and a workshop to complete, Sasuke got up early and took a shower. Her body sore from the roughness of the previous night but no pleasure chasing away the pain like it usually did, she tossed a pillow at him to wake him up and waited for him to move.

“Get up.” She ordered as she brushed her hair.

Pein chuckled and tossed the blanket back, his cock already standing at attention. “Wanting to go another round?”

“No I want you to get your shit and get out.” She said throwing his pants at him that were strung over her floor. “This is over.” She stated and tossed her brush on her vanity.

“What...” he sat up, “Why? I thought we were getting along fine.”

“We were but your dick isn’t long enough for my taste.” She stated matter of fact and headed back into the bathroom to put on makeup. Not seeing the pain in his face at the comment. “You know where the door is Pein.”

“You know what…Sasuke.” he forced his pants on and put his shoes on, “Your tits aren’t big enough for my taste either.” He opened her dorm room door, “Fuck you.”

“YOU ALREADY DID REMEMBER!” Sasuke yelled out after him from the bathroom and laughed when her door slammed shut.

////

Finally having a day off from interning in three weeks, Naruto stepped from the shower and picked up his toothbrush, feeling a calm wash over him. He didn’t have much to do today but he was wanting to head to the gym for a while with Kiba and Shika before the spring party Gaara and Temari always threw but then he remembered the play Temari was staring in that he had to sit through first. Oh well—another reason to stay away from home more. Fresh steam exited the bathroom with him while he adjusted his towel to an empty room.

“So have you thought about it?” She asked from the closet, Naruto almost forgetting she was here.

“Thought about what?” He answered, opening and closing his draws when he got the things he needed out.

“About moving silly?” She emerged from the closet in a lilac sundress and sandals. “We only have a month left before the semester is up. I’ve already transferred my credits and the only thing left is knowing if you are going to go with me?”

The message on Instagram he read this morning from Sasuke came back into his mind—_if it helps your guilt I think you should move with Hinata to Tokyo so that you don’t have to see me and just forget about me. It would be much easier and I wouldn't feel like this for going after a man who is already taken. I’m sorry Naruto—_and he forced himself not to frown. He didn’t want to believe it. After her parading the carrot top in front of him in the Starbucks and then messaging him that. He didn’t understand what was going through her head and he really wanted to know.

“Naruto...” Hinata tilted her head to the side.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you thought about it at all. An apartment has already been set up for us and the movers will be coming at the end of next month to take our things.” She sat on the end of their bed as Naruto dressed.

“I already told you I didn’t know if I wanted to go or not.” He buttoned his pants, “All my friends are here as well as my interning program. I don’t know who this Orochimaru guy is or any of his teaching methods. Tsunade has been taking me on some very interesting and unique calls that I know I’ll never see with just a typical instructor. Plus transferring all my credits would be a hassle.”

“A hassle.” She repeated, “I can help you Naruto all you have to do is ask and our friends can come and visit us on the weekends or the opposite.”

“If we would be visiting them then what is the point in me transferring? You could just travel by train here Friday night and go back Monday before class. I can keep our apartment since it’s paid for two more years.”

“Because I want you with me.” She stated in a rough tone.

“Why? It’s not like we see each other now unless you are down here for the weekend. The only reason you are down here now is because you have a lecture and workshop your professor said you have to attend.”

“Yes and when I am down here all you want to do is fuck me.” She stood up as he pulled his black shirt over his head. “Is there a day when you don’t think about fucking me? Why can’t we just cuddle or talk about what we did through the week? Instead it’s all about sex.”

“Have you ever thought that the reason I always want to fuck you when you’re here is because I can’t fuck the one I want.” He yelled at her, watching the tears swell in her eyes. He didn’t even realize what he had said until it was too late.

“What...” She wiped her cheek.

“I don’t have time to argue with you Hinata and im tired of you trying to pressure me into going to Tokyo. You bring it up every weekend you’re here and im tired of hearing about it. I’m not transferring. I’m going to graduate here like the rest of my family did.” He said, “I understand your father is in a bad condition right now but what does me being there have anything to do with him?”

“Because I want you there—to be my support while I’m supporting him.” She yelled back, the tears flowing more now. Naruto knew the huge fight between them would be inevitable—it had been festering for weeks and it was only a matter of time before it blew up in their face. “Neji is there but the support of my boyfriend is the support I want. Im going to taking on so much and venting to you would help.”

“Well ill support you from here and there is a thing called a phone.” He thrusted his socks on his feet and picked up his black Shocks before taking a seat on the end of their bed to put them on. “You always seem to remind me of it when I don’t answer remember. We can call and chat while I am here and you are in Tokyo.”

Hinata gripped the sides of her dress, she didn’t want Naruto to stay here and she had her reasons. “Why do you want to stay here so damn bad? Is it because Sasuke is here?”

Naruto stopped at their bedroom door and turned to look at her, “I already told you the damn reason and me and Sasuke aren't even friends...Hinata. You of all people should know that.” He glanced down at his watch noting the time, “I have to go or I’ll be late meeting the guys.”

Grabbing a small jacket Naruto left the apartment, giving her a little time to cool off before he saw her again. It wasn’t very often they argued but when they did they always needed time to cool off before facing each other again. Naruto wasn’t even a good distance away from the apartment before Hinata was calling him but he sent it to voicemail. If she wanted to apologize she could do it in his voicemail.

Grabbing a drink at the small smoothie stand on the corner, Naruto met up with Shika and Gaara in the courtyard to hang out a little while. Hinatas lecture was right after the workshop she was to attend so he knew he had a few hours to kill but he kept catching himself taking his phone out and looking at the last message Sasuke sent. His brain just couldn’t wrap itself around what she was trying to say and the more he glared at it the more he became irritated which didn’t help because he was already irritated at Hinata.

“Dude you have been huffing through your nose for the last hour man...what’s up?” Shika finally asked, “I can’t concentrate on the play.”

“Not like you’re actually following Hamlet...” Naruto rolled his eyes.

“I do when my girlfriend is playing one of the main characters.” He answered, pulling his attention away to stare at Naruto.

“Hinata and I had a fight this morning.”

“What else is new?” Gaara commented from the other side of him. “Let me guess it was about leaving again?”

“Yep.” He nodded, “I told her I wasn’t transferring and that I was going to stay here because I want to graduate here.”

“Well haven’t you grown a pair since last time we spoke?” Gaara chuckled.

“No im just tired of her trying to dictate my life really.” He sighed, “We have been together for four years and it seems she taking over. What I do...what I wear...where we eat...and now it’s when we have sex because she said all I like to do is have sex with her when she’s back from her fathers and she tired of it.” he frowned as he looked up and locked eyes with black, his head following her with his cousin towards the business buildings. They must have just left the workshop and was headed to the lecture. From his side he could hear Gaara saying something but he was occupied with the way she was dressed.

Her messenger bag hung to one shoulder and pulled at her black shirt that was draped over one shoulder and he tried not to lick his lips at how short her white lace shorts were and the way they rode up her thigh a little when she walked. She had her hair braided to the side and pulled over the shoulder that wasn’t exposed. To his surprise her neck wasn’t littered with hickeys like when he had her.

“Wow.” Naruto muttered to himself and stood up from the grass, dusting himself off.

“Where are you going?” Gaara said as Naruto walked off after her. “I wasn’t done—

He finally caught up with her at just outside the lecture hall. His cousin venturing off towards another building which gave Naruto the chance to walk towards her and grip her wrist, pulling her from the crowd of students that were going into the building for the lecture. He did look around for Hinata to make sure she wouldn’t see him dragging Sasuke away from the other students. Turning the corner at the back of the building, Naruto felt Sasuke grip at his fingers to pry his hand away from her wrist but he didn’t release her until they were at the back of building.

“You leading me out here like this makes me think you’re about to kill me Naruto.” Sasuke said as he pulled out his phone.

“What the hell does this mean?” He thrusted his phone into her face, not knowing where the anger that was swelling inside him was coming from. “First you say you want me and then you say you don’t want to be a second choice and then you turn around and tell me I should just move with Hinata to Tokyo…why?”

Irritated Sasuke pushed Narutos phone from her face, she didn’t need to be reminded of what she sent him because it was imprinted in her brain. “If you left with Hinata and finished college in Tokyo you wouldn’t have to see me around campus and the guilt you have for fucking me while your girlfriend was away wouldn’t bother you so much. Noone knows but us and noone else has to know.” She gripped her shoulder bag, “It would be a fresh start for you.”

“A fresh start…” He repeated, “So you flaunting around the carrot top from Starbucks is your fresh start? He looks like me by the way just with more piercings and orange hair.”

“He and I are no longer together thank you.” She lowered her gaze at him, “And who I mess with has nothing to do with you. You have a fucking girlfriend.” She checked the time, “Are we done here I have a lecture I can’t miss.”

“I don’t regret fucking you Sasuke.” Naruto broke the silence and looked up at her. “In fact since I already cheated on her I was going to keep coming around but then you stopped hanging out with us and the only time you and I talked was on snapchat or text messages.”

“Im not just someone who will become someone’s mistress just because Naruto and im not going to tip toe around your girlfriend either just because she’s not rocking your world. I don’t like waiting in the back ground if im not first in your life then we are nothing. I won’t even do a friends with benefits because someone always catches feelings.” Sasuke glared, the nerve of this man.

“Did you catch feelings for me?” Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke didn’t answer just stared at him with no expression.

“Sasuke.” Naruto stepped forward, closing in the small gap between them. “I know you hate expressing your feelings but please just tell me the truth. If you tell me you have no feelings for me then I will pack my shit and leave with Hinata at the end of this month like she wants.”

“Naruto.” Sasuke gripped her messenger bag and leaned against the wall behind her, “Did you even think that maybe me encouraging you to move with Hinata would save you from me?” If you leave with Hinata and finish your schooling in Tokyo you wouldn’t have to be around me or run into me while here in Konoha.” She sighed and looked up at her, the emotion in her eyes was clear as day. “Naruto being here is only going to hurt you because i—

Naruto interrupted her by cupping her face and pressing their lips together, her back hitting the wall unexpectedly and it took her a second to respond. Tilting his head to the side, Naruto deepened the kiss by grabbing her waist and pulled her against him and when her arms wrapped around his neck she gave a small moan. Caught up in the moment, Sasuke gasped when Naruto slid his hands down her hips to squeeze her ass, her mouth opening to let his tongue slip inside and swirling around her own in a low moan.

“Naruto…” Sasuke moaned out and turned her head to the side, gripping at his shirt when teeth sunk down on the exposed junction of her neck. Every fiber in her being was telling her to keep going—to let him keep touching her but she pushed him away. Her breathing hard and cheeks flustered “This can’t happen Naruto.” She straightened herself up and fixed her hair. “You have a girlfriend and even though I want you to continue so much—I can’t have the weighing on my conscience.” She began to walk away.

“I want you Sasuke.” Naruto yelled out after her, stopping her at the corner of the building. “I no longer have a desire to be with Hinata. I can’t be with her when it’s you who are constantly on my mind. For fuck sakes I called her Sasuke not once but twice.” He took a step towards her, reaching out to touch her back but dropped his hand. “I have no self-control when it comes—when it comes to you. I want to see you all the time. I want to call you just to hear your voice all the time. I want to be able to sit in a room with you in silence if I have too as long as it is with you.” His last word was a whisper and he gathered the courage to finally touch the back of her neck with the pad of his index finger.

“Naruto…” Sasuke looked over her shoulder, black meeting blue and she shivered at his touch. When Naruto leaned in to kiss the spot on her neck that he just touched, she took in a shaky breath before turning around and pressing their lips together. “Oh fuck it.” She whispered against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

////

Getting out of her lecture a little late, Hinata met up with the girls on the other side of campus for a late dinner. She dropped her bag on the floor between her feet and pulled her phone from her pocket to text Naruto seeing as the others were already there.

“How was your lecture Hinata?” Karin asked from beside her, “I heard Kakashi was being a real hard ass from Sasuke today.”

“Only for the first half of the lecture. He just wants us to do our best is all?” She chuckled, trying not to give away her distaste for that name. “He did give out a few pointers and reveals for the upcoming exams at the end of the month.”

“He actually revealed something” Temari arched her brow, “He didn’t reveal anything in our lecture this afternoon.”

“He said we would be able to use our notes and he may or may not have it open book.” She sat back in her chair surprised.

“Maybe he just likes your class more than ours.” Temari frowned, “That pisses me off though. He better have our exams open book or at least with our notes.”

“Are you bitching about Kakashi?” Shika chuckled from behind Temari and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“How did you know?” She moved to the side to let him sit in the booth with her.

“You always complain about him.” He said, eyes locking with Hinatas for a moment and seeing the discomfort on her expression. “What is it Hinata?”

“Is Naruto not with you?” She asked as they all exchanged looks, “It just he said he was hanging out with you three today is all.”

“He did this morning.” Gaara answered quickly, “He joined us at the courtyard to watch Temari in Hamlet.”

“But then we left halfway through and went to the gym.” Kiba covered the rest, “He might be at home already. Did anyone tell him we were meeting here for dinner?”

“I texted him but he hasn’t seen it yet.” Shika imputed. “You didn’t leave him soaking in the hot tub at the gym did you?”

“No I didn’t leave him soaking in the damn hot tub.” Kiba frowned as Hinata laughed. “We both left the gym at the same time.” He opened snapchat looking for Narutos location and when he didn’t see it he felt relief. It must have been the same for the other three guys because when they put their phones down each one gave a knowing glance on where he was.

“Maybe he went home to sleep.” She finally said and put her phone in her purse, “He said he was having an off day this morning and working out probably made him even more tired.”

“Right—he’s boring anyways! Let’s forget my dorky cousin and eat, im starving.” Karin smiled at her.

“Cheers to that!” Temari raised her glass.

////

Being pressed against her front door, Sasuke rolled her hips backwards against Narutos groin and moaned at the bulge in his shorts for her. She bit her bottom lip every time he licked at her neck and with shaky hands she managed to unlock the front door and pull him inside. When Naruto asked her to skip her lecture after pressing her against the building through their make out session the only thing that ran through her mind was having Naruto back in her dorm like they were now. She dropped her bag on the floor and pulled her shirt over her head as did Naruto before he was picking her up and pinning her on the door. Their mouths fighting for dominance in their kisses by sucking on each other’s tongues.

“Fuck Naru…that feels so good!” Sasuke tossed her head back when the blonde kissed down her neck to her chest. Not caring about the fabric Naruto opened his mouth and nibbled on her nipple through her bralette. The lace sliding over his tongue as he wetted the fabric. “Yess! Like that!” She rolled her hips, feeling his erection through her thin shorts. “Oh god!”

“Hmmm.” Naruto moaned against her nipples and pulled back, his blue eyes lustfully taking in her chest before finding her lips once more. Carrying her to her couch, Naruto set her down on the middle cushion still kissing her. The wet sounds and moans coming from their mouths covered the ringing of Narutos phone in his pocket. Pushing him away, Sasuke pulled her shorts down and opened her legs for him. Showing him the dark blue panties with the Uchiha symbol on the front.

“You even have the fan on your panties?” Naruto teased her while his fingers rubbed over her pussy through the fabric.

“Special order.” She grinned, “I don’t just wear them for anyone.”

“So you’ll wear them for me?” He questioned and pulled her panties off with a lick of his lips.

“I’ll wear them whenever you want me too.” She smirked and parted her legs slowly, showing Naruto just how wet he makes her. “Or I could wear nothing so you would have easy access to _this_ pussy when you want to touch me.”

“Are you going to always wear skirts?” He kissed between her thighs that were draped over his shoulders, “Or dresses?”

“Ahhhhh! Both!” She moaned when he kissed her folds, his phone going off once more. “Nar—Naruto turn yo—your phone off!” She squeezed her breast when Narutos tongue dipped between her folds to lick at her wetness. Keeping his tongue busy between her folds, Naruto pulled his phone out and turned it off, tossing in a unknown location to find later. With her set on the edge of the couch and legs spread out wide, Naruto licked around her nerves and down to her rim then back up. Teasingly sucking her clit before rubbing his tongue around it. When he started licking faster—Sasuke arched off the couch and gripped at his hair, her legs desperately wanting to close around his head. “Fuck! Yes! Ima cum!”

Closing her legs as much as she could, Sasuke released in a deep moan while her body shook from the intense pleasure and wetness from her slick slid down from her rim to between her cheeks. Pulling Sasuke from the couch onto his lap, their lips found each other and she moaned at the taste of her on his tongue.

“Ho—how can she not like head…?” Sasuke panted “…when you eat pussy like that?”

Naruto smiled, “I don’t know.” He kissed her again, “To be honest Im glad she didn’t like it because she taste weird.”

“Naruto don’t say that.” Sasuke playfully smacked his chest and got up from his lap, taking her bralette off. Crawling on her bed, she looked over her shoulder at Naruto who was now standing near her. “Strip your clothes off and get on my bed.”

“You changed these sheets since last night right?” He teased as he removed his clothing and laid down on the bed like she had asked.

“I changed them as soon as he left.” She answered in a playful voice and straddled his waist. “What? Don’t want to fuck me while another man’s scent is on my sheets.”

“I would rather them smell like us.” He gripped her thighs when her pussy glided over his member.

“Are you going to stay the night with me?” Sasuke moaned her question when his tip rubbed against her clit.

“Are you asking or demanding?” He inhaled deeply at the wicked grin spread across her face.

Sasuke lifted her hips enough for his member to stand straight up she grasped the base, giving him a few strokes and pressing the tip to her clit, moaning when she rubbed the two together. With her rubbing the tip back and forth to wet him with her slick, Naruto reached up and played with her nipples. Pinching them gently to make them erect.

“Both.” She stated and sunk down on just the tip.

“Ar—are you still on birth control?” He asked, squeezing her breast.

Sasuke nodded as she engulfed his shaft, “Yea—yeah I am!” She touched her belly where she felt him. “Fuck you’re so deep…”

Sasuke started her thrusts out slow, long—deep thrusts that had his tip pressing into her cervix with every movement. Reaching back she palmed his sac and listened to the squelching of her pussy. Just thinking about Naruto like this made her wet and now that she was riding him, her juices flowed from her cunt and down his shaft. Getting off her knees, Sasuke leaned back between Narutos thighs, hands gripping the sheets and opened her legs for him. Her hips rolling deliciously and taking him all the way inside her.

“Fuck Sas!” He groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, his fingers gripping her ankles as he bent his knees beside her and began to pound up into her. Her ass bouncing off his thighs as well as her breast.

“Oh god! Naruto!” She tossed her head back, toes digging into the sheets at the tingle running through her body. Balancing herself on one hand, Sasuke reached between her legs and rubbed her clit when he increased his thrusts. Sitting up all the way, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, her hand cupping his neck while they kissed and her hips never ceasing movement. “Fuck me hard!” She whispered into their kiss and Naruto did just that.

Trailing his hands down her back, Naruto gripped her ass and pushed her down hard on his cock, the tip grinding into her g-spot with every thrust. Together they bounced off the bed, increasing their pleasure when she clenched around him and he sucked at her nipples.

“Yes like that!” Sasuke threw her head back, feeling her orgasm boiling, “Naru Fuck! Ima cum! Ahhhhh!”

“Cum for me Sasuke!” Naruto praised her and grabbed her waist, forcing her down harder while she released and his own exploded. She cupped his cheeks and forced their mouths together as he filled her pulsating canal. Her insides milking him with everything she had before Naruto pulled her down on top of him. Their bodies still buzzing from their highs and his member started to soften inside her.

“Please stay with me?” Sasuke whispered against his chest in a shaky voice once her breath returned to normal. Her chest quivering.

Touching her cheek, Naruto tilted her head up and kissed her forehead. “Of course I will.” He brought their lips together and rolled them to her back.

////

Checking her watch, Hinata opened the door to their apartment a quarter past midnight expecting to be greeted by Naruto sitting in the living room but the room was dark. Not even the kitchen light was on or the bedroom light for that matter.

“Naruto are you home?” Hinata voice rung out through the empty apartment as she dropped her books and bag near the front door like she always did. Closing the door and locking it, she ventured through the house to find it empty still and wondered where Naruto was. “No note either. Hmmm. He must have went out for food or something.”

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Hinata messaged the group her and all their friends were in asking if anyone had seen Naruto but when none of them answered she sighed and took a shower. She still had to wash her clothing since she hadn’t had a chance Friday night when she arrived and by the time she had gotten out of the shower her phone had dinged a few times. All the messages saying they hadn’t seen him.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Hinata called Naruto phone a few more time but received the voicemail instantly like his phone was off and her text weren’t going through either. Taking a deep breath she tossed her phone behind her on the bed and got ready for bed. Crawling into their king size bed, she turned towards Narutos side and grabbed his pillow, cuddling as her brain began to work overloads. The first thing on her mind was if Naruto was still angry with her from this morning. She did nag a little much on him moving with her but that was because she really wanted him to go with her. She just wanted them to be happy again like they used to be. She even thought about asking Naruto if he wanted to start a family in a year and a half once she was done with her studies and was graduated.

“He would never agree to that…” She huffed as her phone began to ring. “Hey Temari what’s up?”

_“What are you and Naruto doing tomorrow?” She questioned a little tipsy._

“Nothing that I know of…why?”

_“Do you and him want to go on a double date with me and Shika before you leave for your fathers? It’s just we don’t get to see you as much and we need to hang out more.” She slurred a little at the end of the sentence._

Hinata chuckled, “Yeah I will text you.”

_“Okay…goodnight Hina! I love you!” She yelled into the phone._

“Goodnight Temari.” She hung up still laughing a little at her friend.

////

Moaning, Sasuke pulled against the restraints keeping her attached to the headboard. Trying to keep herself grounded as Naruto pounded into her from behind. Opening her arms, she lowers her head against the pillow and moaned loudly, her body convulsing and caused a gush of slick to slide down her inner thighs. She smiled when his hands spread her cheeks and lips apart, the touch of his tongue shooting sparks through her entire body while he lapped at her juices.

“Oh fuck Naruto!” She turned her head, his tongue replaced with his cock once more, her insides quivering at being filled for the countless time that morning.

After she had fallen asleep in Narutos arms a few hours after midnight, their bodies tired from the rigorous activities he woke her up the next morning by light kisses to the back of her neck and his fingers deep inside her. He was determined to make her extremely wet before he strapped her to her headboard on her knees by his belt and her purple glass butt plug gently pushed inside her. He had made her orgasm countless times and she really just wanted to touch him.

“Nar…Naruto!” She panted out, pulling at the belt for it to only tighten, “Please—please…I wanna to—touch you.”

Giving her rim a quick lick, Naruto leaned over and kissed between her shoulder blades as he reached up and loosened the straps. Turning on her knees, Sasuke smashed their lips together as Naruto wrapped his arms around her, his erection pinned between them until Sasuke pushed it down to between her legs and rolled her wet thighs over him while they kissed.

“Are we going to do this all day?” Naruto moaned out and sat back on his knees, pulling Sasuke onto his lap and pushing back inside her, moaning when his cock touched the plug through her walls.

“If you want too.” She moaned out, her hips thrusting forward before Naruto laid her down on her bed and spread his knees out. The back of her thighs resting over his own. “You can fuck me all day and we don’t have to leave this bed.”

“Well it’s already 3pm but I like that idea.” He kissed her as her hands gripped at his biceps, the deep slow pushes of his hips puling her climax closer to the surface. Holding her thigh, Naruto increased his thrusting and kept her lips busy with his own while the headboard bounced off the wall until Sasuke reached up and gripped the bars. Her breast bounced with his movements and he kissed down her neck to her nipple, taking one into his mouth to suck hard when he began thrusting harder than before.

“Oh fuck! Yes! Naruto!” Sasuke yelled out, the sound of their groins slapping together roughly echoing until Naruto pushed deep enough she felt his balls pinned between them and released inside her. "Ahhhhh! Fuck! Yesss Naruto!"

"Hmmmm!" He hummed against her nipple.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Sasuke kept him pinned inside while she came. Her body convulsing with the intensity of pleasure only Naruto was able to give to her. Panting out, she arches her chest into Narutos face, his hands coming up to push her breast together which allowed him to move left to right in sucking her erect nubs. “Yo—you really lo—love my nipples don’t you?” She let go of the headboard and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

Releasing her nipple with a slurping noise Naruto nodded, “I do.” He kissed them one at a time.

“Come here.” She cupped his cheek and brought their lips together, his cock pushing further into her cunt at the new position and she moaned in their kiss. Pulling his hips back, Naruto groaned at the loss of warmth to his member and Sasuke moaned somewhat in disappointment at not being filled. “I wish you could stay inside me all the time. I love feeling full from your cock.”

“So do I babe.” He sucked on her bottom lip, both of them freezing as a loud knock rapped from her door. “Are you expecting someone today? I know we didn’t order out…did we?”

Sasuke shook her head, “Not that I know of.” She lowered her voice and got off the bed once Naruto moved off of her. Peeking through the peep hole Sasuke jerked back and looked at Naruto.

“Who is it?” He got up from the bed after looking at his phone.

“It’s your girlfriend.” She answered, chuckling at the panic that spread across his face. “Get your clothing and head into the closet for now. Put your phone on silent too.”

Giving her a quick kiss, Naruto did as she suggested, gathering his clothing, silencing the phone and snuck into the closet as Sasuke found her robe, not caring that the plug was still inside her ass. She’s wore it for longer before. She was just glad this one didn’t vibrate. Looking around her room, Sasuke finally noticed how messing her dorm room was, the pillows and blankets on the floor but she didn’t have time to move them when another knock came from her door.

Messing her hair up a little more, Sasuke opened the balcony door quickly and hoped the sex smell from them would be gone by the time she opened the door. Yawning, she opened her dorm door and pushed her hair over her shoulder, giving Hinata the appearance like she just woke up.

“Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?” She pulled her robe together more in the front, remembering all the hickeys on her breasts and yawned.

“Are you busy?” She looked around part of the room she could see, noticing the messed up bed and pillows that were strung all over the floor.

“No I just woke up actually? Are you alright, you look like you have been crying.” She moved to the side and allowed Hinata to come inside, gesturing to the island. “Sorry about the mess, today is a cleaning day.”

“It’s alright.” Hinata took a seat at the island while Sasuke began to make some coffee. “I know we don’t speak much and neither do you and my boyfriend but I was wondering if you have seen him.”

Sasuke continued to make coffee and acted as if he wasn’t hiding in her closet, “What do you mean have I seen him? The last time i saw him was after my lecture yesterday, he was sitting in the courtyard with Shika and Kiba watching a play. Is he missing?”

“It’s just I haven’t been able to get a hold of him. He’s either ignoring my text and calls or somethings happened to him. “She ran her hand through her short hair, “We had a big fight yesterday morning about somethings and then he was just gone.”

“I don’t know why you would come to me like I have seen him…I thought you were avoiding me.” Sasuke let the coffee brew and put her hair up in a ponytail before leaning against the counter behind her.

Hinata inhaled deeply, “Yes I know I’ve been avoiding you…for a stupid reason really but it was because Naruto moaned your name during sex a few months ago instead of mine and I thought he was seeing you behind my back—I know it’s stupid to think about because from behind you and I sort of look-alike…”

“Hinata you’re getting off track.” Sasuke pulled her back from her rambling and fetched two mugs from the cabinet. “Would you like some coffee?”

“No thank you.” She shook her head, “It’s too late for that.” She sighed, “I guess im just worried is all, he has never just disappeared on me like this before.”

“Did he have interning with Tsunade?” Sasuke poured herself a cup of black coffee and turned around. Giving a pleasurable sigh at the first hot sip and prayed that Hinata didn’t notice Narutos belt that was still attached to her headboard.

“No I don’t think so.” She answered.

“Maybe he was just busy.” Sasuke shrugged her shoulders, _Busy fucking me all night…_”You know how med students are, they are always on call the first two years and since he is in the intern program im sure Tsunade called him for something weird since he likes the weird calls.” She leaned against the counter, “Look, I shouldn’t be the one you’re going too, Naruto will come home when he is ready.”

“What do you mean when he is ready? What does that mean?” She knitted her brows, “You and Karin hang out a lot...has she told you something that I don’t know?”

From the closet Naruto could hear the roughness coming from Hinata voice and the accusations that were about to happen. Thinking fast he turned his phone back on and opened his and Hinatas thread, his fingers typing quickly that he was waiting for her at home and where did she go. He really hoped that is would work seeing as Hinata was glaring at Sasuke from over the island.

“What could I possibly know that you don’t? You’re the girlfriend remember?” Sasuke says, getting annoyed by her presents already. “And when Karin and I are together, we don’t talk about yall so there is that…”

Seeing her phone light up, Hinata picked it up and smiled a little, “I don’t know…” She stood up and placed her phone in her pocket, her gaze going around the room one last time. “We just need to talk is all…I guess. He was pretty pissed when he left yesterday, he says he’s home but if you see him before I do please tell him im looking for him.”

“Will do…but how did you know which dorm I was in?” Sasuke asked suddenly, “The one person who knew where I had moved too was Karin.”

“Oh…” Hinata looked nervous and her eyes glanced to the bed then back to Sasukes face, “In—Ino is two doors down from you. She told me.”

“Hn.” Sasuke set her cup down and walked Hinata to the door, making sure to close and lock the dead bolt once she was at the elevator. Pulling her robe closed a little more, she tapped her foot against the wood floor as Naruto emerged with his clothing still in his arms and phone in hand.

“Sasuke—

“Wanna explain to me what is going on Naruto?” She crossed her arms over her chest and voice full of anger, “Your girlfriend doesn’t come here just because…she didn’t even know I was here until today apparently. So fucking spill it Naruto.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about…” He smirked and sat on the end of the bed, his clothing dropping into the floor between his legs as he sat his phone beside him on the bed.

“She’s really been getting on my nerves these past few weeks you know.” Sasuke picked up the pillows and placed them back on the bed before grabbing his belt, “I think she noticed your belt.” She whispered as second pillow dropping from her hands as she stared at the back of Narutos head. “Is that why you are here…because you were having a fight with her?” She stomped around to the foot of the bed, “Are you here because you two fought and fucking me would take your mind off of it?”

Naruto quickly shook his head and stood up—the comment about his belt left behind, “Sasuke no—

“Did you say all those things yesterday because you knew I would fall for it and you could have your way with me?” Sasuke questioned in an irritated tone. She felt betrayed and the thoughts of him actually using her like that pounded against her frontal lobe. Feeling Naruto touch her hand to lace their fingers together brought her head up, “…Well?”

Naruto stopped shaking his head, “We had a small argument yesterday because she’s been nagging at me to transfer my credits and move to Tokyo with her. I told her I didn’t want to go because I would lose my internship.” He frowned when Sasuke pulled away from him and began picking up the rest of the bedding they managed to throw on the floor. He could still see the irritation in her face as she made the bed. “But my—

“Naruto why are you here?” She finally asked, her eyes barely meeting his own and she felt like she was going to cry.

“I miss you.” He blurted, “I miss you a lot. After the second time, I missed you so much that I accidentally called her you one night. Then I did it again and we just stopped having sex all together. The second time I called her your name I realized that I should have stayed with you and broke it off with her.” He bent down and grabbed at least his boxers to put on, “Yesterday when you kissed me I realized that you missed me too.”

Sighing Sasuke glances at him hurt, “Naruto…” She stepped closer and gently touched his face, her thumb kissed by him as she traced his lips, “You have to choose, you can’t keep us both…”

“I want you.” He answered, dropping his boxers on the ground at their feet before pulling at the strings on her robe, “I want us.” He whispered and brought their lips together, backing her up to the end of the bed and taking her robe off along the way.

Reaching between them, Sasuke gently pumps his cock and kisses him back while he sheds her robe to the floor with his boxers, “You want us.” She repeated and Naruto nodded, “Okay.” She smiles and lays back on the bed she just made before spreading her legs for him to settle between as they kiss passionately. Something was different, this sex wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t hurried or down right kinky like the others. His kisses were different, they were full and with meaning. A small gesture that he wanted only her. “Ahhhh…Naruto…” She moaned out, tossing her head back when he latched onto her nipple, sucking like a greedy child.

Lacing their fingers together he pins their hands beside her head, his hips rutting against her opened thighs and rubbing his cock slowly against her folds. Releasing her nipple, he kisses back up her chest to her lips, through their passionate kisses he eyes remain closed and their lips mold together in a rhythm. Even when they slightly opened their mouths, their tongues found each other and play against one another slowly while she moaned.

“I wa—s stu—stupid for let—letting you go…” He says before sucking on her bottom lip and releasing one of her hands to fondle her breasts.

“Ahhhh…Naru…” She pushed her chest into his hand more before reaching down and positioning his tip at her rim, moaning deeply when she rubbed the tip against her puckering hole a few times. In one hip movement, the blonde pushed inside her, “Ahhhh—yes—! So good…!”

“You’re so hot inside!” He groans out and grabs her legs, pushing them up and bringing her ass off the bed a little bit. Leaning forward, he touches their foreheads together and begins to move in and out of her slowly, both of them moaning together at when her pussy stretched around his cock and how he was able to touch her favorite spot when he was fully inside.

Capturing her lips again, Naruto picked up his pace and moaned when her nails raked down his back tenderly. She was so wet from just a few strokes that her slick stuck to his bare groin when he pulled back made strands between them and he wondered how she was able to stand there, pussy still soaking wet from their love making and talk to his soon to be ex like it was nothing.

“Ahhhh! Oh god! Naruto!” Sasuke moans out before looking down to watch Narutos cock disappear inside her and out again, “Yes—yes ohhh fuck—ima cum!”

“Cum for me Sasuke.” Naruto moaned out, keeping her pinned and thrusting deeper, his cock touching her cervix that she loved having pounded the first time they had sex. He knew he was almost at his limit, cumming four times deep inside her he had to make this one count and he kept thrusting hard, fucking her like she wanted. “Show me what i do to your pussy!” He praised her, grinning when he felt her legs begin to shake.

Gripping at his back, Sasuke smashed their lips together as she cums hard, her pussy squirting against him and her walls spasm around his shaft tightly. “Holy fuck…” She breaths out, her legs trembling at his side.

With a lopsided grin, Naruto pulls from her and keeps her slightly off the bed before putting his face into her pussy and licked around her rim, tasting her squirt and her release. If sex with her was going to be this intense all the time, he never wanted it to end. Spreading her folds a little bit, Naruto sucked at her clit before giving her one last lick and turned her over onto her belly.

“You taste really good Sasuke.” He straddled the back of her thighs and rubbed his wet member between her butt cheeks, smiling at the glistening of the glass buttplug before sliding back into her rim. Leaning down he kissed her neck and spread his own legs out a little before beginning to thrust deep inside. “Don’t be so loud or your neighbors will know im fucking you again.” He teased and hovered over her, feeling her lift her hips to match his thrusts.

“Ahhhh….fuck! Shut the fuck up…” She gripped the sheets and listened to with pleasure of the smack of her ass against his groin, “Harder! Fuck! Please baby…Yes like that!” She gasped out, when he gripped her hip and pounded into her from above relentlessly, never letting up until he pushed deep inside her cunt and released, filling her full of his cum.

After falling on the bed next to her, Naruto playfully smacked her on the ass and glanced at the clock. He sent that message to Hinata that he was home two hours ago and wondered if she was there waiting on him or if she decided to look elsewhere for him. He really hoped it was the second one.

“Are you sure you have to go?” Sasuke yawned and cuddled up next to him, her head resting on his chest while he played with her damp hair. In a small moan, she reached back and gently pulled the plug from her ass and tossed it over the bed. 

“Yes I have to go.” He kissed the top of her head. “You need to get food into your system as well. Call Karin and go out to eat or something.”

“I think you are trying to get rid of me now.” She sat up and playfully pinched his nipples.

“Im in your room, shouldn’t it be the other way around?” He chuckled and got up from her bed, grabbing his clothing and dressing. “I lost my socks.”

“I’ll find them for you don’t worry.” She grabbed her robe and walked him to the door on shaky legs, giving him a kiss on the side of his mouth. “Take a shower when you get home. You have my pussy juice all over your mouth.”

“Maybe I want to taste you later when im bored.” He teased.

Sasuke rolled her eyes, “Im sure you would.” She gave him another kiss, “Are you sure you want me, a colossal bitch, instead of that yes-girl?”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed her to him and nuzzled her neck with his nose, “Of course I want you.” He pecked her lips and slid his hands down to her butt, giving her cheeks a small squeeze, “Not everyone wants a yes girl—I want you to fight me when I need it.”

“Oh lord.” She rolls her eyes.

“I’ll see you later though.” He kisses her deeply, a kiss that made him forget he was actually supposed to be leaving until Sasuke pushed him away, “I’ll talk to her and then text you babe.”

“Okay, just text or call…whatever is easiest.” She says, fixing his shirt before completely pulling away from him, “See you later _babe_.”

He came back for one more kiss, “I like it when you call me that.” He teased as she pushed him out the door and shut it before picking up her phone to call Karin. Maybe she was a little hungry after all that.

Noting it was before 7pm, Naruto jogged back across campus and wiped the sweat from his brow despite to cool breeze of April. He didn’t know what was going to happen once he walked into his apartment, he knew he smelled like Sasuke and probably had a couple of hickeys on his neck from her biting down when he held her up and fucked her in the middle of her dorm room, not caring that her balcony doors were open.

He did however, stop and get take out from their favorite ramen place a few blocks from their apartment before climbing the stairs to their home. Taking a deep breath Naruto opened the door to see Hinata sitting on the couch, her hands folded in her lap while she watched TV. Showing her the bag, Naruto gave her a smile and headed into the dining room, unpacking the bag he gently set the bowls down while waiting for Hinata to come to the table.

“How long have you been home?” He asked, taking a seat in his usual spot.

“About an hour, I went to Sakura’s for a little while.” She took a seat and opened her chop sticks.

“You were taking too long to come home so I went out and got food.” He lied and broke his chopsticks, thanking himself for the meal before digging in. Through dinner the only sound was from the TV that Hinata had left on. A drama that Hinata always liked watching to dull her brain for a while when she was studying. When he was done, Naruto pushed the bowl away and took a deep breath, “Hinata we need to talk.”

“Yes we do.” She nodded as something in the pit of her chest sunk into her belly, she felt sick, “Where have you been? I called you literally all night and even went to our friends to find you but nothing. I left messages with no replies. No one had seen you since yesterday after the gym with Kiba…I even went to Sasukes dorm to find you.”

“Hinata—

“I know we have been on the rocks here recently because of me wanting you to switch schools and we seem to have no time for each other but—

“—Hinata.” He tried again.

“But we have been—

“Hinata I’ve fallen for another.” Naruto raised his voice over hers to shut her up.

“What…” She whispered, the feeling in her belly exploding throughout her.

“I said I have fallen for another, it took me a while to realize it but I can’t keep pretending with you and acting like everything is normal. What we have isn’t working and I think deep down you know it’s true.” He stared at her as the tears begin to form, “I didn’t want this to prolong its self either. I just didn’t want to break it to you while you were with your father.”

Hinata wiped her tears from her cheek, “Who…”

“Excuse me?” He asked since he barely understood her.

“I asked who is it?” She repeated and wiped more of the tears from her cheeks.

“Who it is doesn’t matter.” Naruto groaned, “What matters is that you and I can’t be together anymore Hinata.”

“Its Sasuke isn’t it?” She stares at him directly in the face, trying so hard to read his emotions that she used to be able to so easily.

“I never said it was her...what is happening right here is between us and there isn’t anyone else involved.” He stated.

“IT IS HER ISN’T IT?” She yelled and wiped the tears flowed even more.

“Hinata please...” Naruto rubbed his face and watched her stand up.

“I should have known it was her. You called me her name twice while I was sucking your dick. Have you been thinking about her since we had the stupid threesome?”

Naruto kept is eyes locked on her own, he didn’t know if he could answer but when he nodded his head a choked sound came from Hinata’s mouth and she turned away from him. “It has nothing to do with you Hinata. It’s my feelings that I can’t deny anymore, she’s always on my min—

“Shut the fuck up Naruto...” She ordered and looked over her shoulder at him, “You were at her house this entire time weren’t you?”

Naruto sat back in his seat and rubbed his eyes, “Hinata please...” he sighed and jerked his head up as the front door slammed shut. “Oh shit.”

////

“I can’t believe you actually asked me out...” Karin chuckled and took a swig of her wine that was hidden in a Styrofoam cup, her steps lined with Sasuke as they walked from the small bistro Juugo worked at. After Naruto had left, Sasuke had called Karin and invited her out. Needing a little girls time after the sex filled weekend she literally just had with Karin’s cousin.

“You’re my best friend why wouldn’t I?” Sasuke nudged her in the ribs on their walk back to her dorm. “It was only dinner, god you act like it was a date.” She laughed.

“I thought you and my cousin would be bumping uglies all weekend that’s why...” Karin thrusted her hips forward. “I need your time too you know…I knew you first!”

“I think you’re drunk.” She rolled her eyes and took the cup from Karin, throwing it away in the nearest trashcan.

Turning the corner, Karin grabbed Sasukes hand and pulled her towards the street they had blocked off for the spring festival. Festive lights and food vendors lined the sides of street and mostly everyone from their school was out with groups or their partners. For the first hour, they ventured from one stall to the other stall and bought a few things from the art kids that no one ever looked at. Sasuke and Karin did get matching bracelets though.

“So you going to tell me about it?” Karin adjusted her bracelet as they stopped at a small food vendor and purchased Matcha balls.

“About me and your cousin?” Sasuke swallowed the barely sweetened ball, surprised she actually liked it. “Don’t you think that is a little weird?”

“I just want to know when it happened.” She answered, “It’s not every day Naruto cheats on goody two shoes Hinata with someone as bold as you...well just want to know _how_ it happened?”

“We fucked after the threesome if im being honest.” Sasuke revealed and stopped when Karin was no longer walking with her. Turning around she laughed at her friend’s expression. “I know it was wrong but I didn’t start it that was all your cousin. He is the one who started messing with me while we were watching a movie and it went from there but this last time, I was the one who kissed him back and it led to us fucking the entire weekend.”

“You didn’t stop him the first time?”

Finishing her balls, Sasuke threw away the container and shook her head, “Why would i—she began until someone grabbed her hair from behind and yanked her head back but Sasuke was quicker the second time, before her she would be yanked back again she spun around and flattened her palm—hitting the other person in the middle of their chest and knocked them backwards.

“Sasuke are you alright?” Karin came to her side.

Standing up by the help of a by passer, Hinata adjusted her sweater and glared at Sasuke. Thick tears streamed down her cheeks, “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?” Hinata yelled, “HOW DARE YOU STEAL HIM FROM ME?!” Her screaming grabbing the attention of the patrons around the small area they were at and soon everyone around them was whispering to each other. “I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU HAD TO BECOME A SLUT TO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE’S BOYFRIEND JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GET ONE YOURSELF?!”

Sasuke’s blood ran cold at the insinuation, this bitch barely knew her like that and she apparently didn’t know how vicious she would be either. From her left she could hear Karin telling her that it wasn’t worth it and that it could be solved privately but she wouldn’t step away. Not after being accused of being a slut and for her grabbing her hair.

“I didn’t steal anyone from you Hinata.” Sasuke pushed her ponytail over her shoulder to show off her hickeys that Naruto had left that afternoon. “Your boyfriend came and I mean literally came deep inside many times.” Sasuke touched her pussy not caring that everyone was still around them, let them talk.

“So you are a—

Sasuke held her hand up, “Shut up and listen to me you pathetic girl, you think someone like me can’t get someone for myself, trust me I can. Don’t come to me in fucking tears because your boyfriend wants to be with me because he’s tired of fucking you. You’re boring. Missionary only...god I can’t believe he hadn’t left you years ago for someone better.” Sasuke stepped closer, Karin’s hand falling from her shoulder, “Despite what you think, I didn’t force him, he came to me all on his own not once or twice but three wonderful times.”

“Three times...” Hinatas expression dropped.

“He fucked me the morning after when you were in the shower then he fucked me in my dorm a week afterward when you were out of town visiting your father and he didn’t answer his phone when you called because he was with me all night.” She smirked, “Didn’t you ever wonder where the scratch marks came from on his back or the hickeys I left on his thighs because he loves when I suck his dick.”

“You were the one who declined my calls.” Hinata’s bottom lip quivered.

“While I rode him.” She grinned evilly.

“Damn Sasuke.” Karin said behind her, “I think she gets the point.”

“You can’t have him.” Hinata huffed with a shake of her head, “I won’t let him go.”

“It’s too late for that Hinata.” Sasuke stated, “Why can’t you just accept that you aren’t the one for him? I love him and there is nothing that can change that.”

At that Hinata begins to sob again, her eyes red and puffy, “Just you wait...he’ll do the same thing to you that he did to me.”

Sasuke shook her head, “Unlike you I know how to keep my man interested in me.” and with that she leaves, the irritation inside Sasuke eating away at her and the festive mood she had been in with Karin evaporated. She didn’t care about the whispering the other students were doing on the side of the streets or the others who were moving out of her way as she made her way back to the dorms. She knew she would have to prepare herself for the attack from the others girls since most of them would probably take Hinata side in all this but did she care. She really didn’t...the only person she wanted to see at the moment was Naruto.

“Sasuke—Sasuke wait up...” Karin panted as she caught up to her friend. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going back to my dorm...i will see you tomorrow.” Sasuke walked away holding herself.

In the elevator, Sasuke fetched her keys out from her pocket and pulled the scrunchy from her hair, the ringlets cascading down her back as she stepped off the elevator and she stopped short once she stepped around the corner. Sitting next to her door with an over-sized duffel bag and a backpack was just the one she wanted to see. When he noticed her, he put his phone down and was instantly on his feet.

“You really told her off didn’t you?” He tried to hide the smile.

Sasuke shrugged her shoulders, “Someone had too.” she glanced at the bag at his feet. “Is that all your clothes and your school books?”

Naruto nodded, “Yeah it’s all my things from her apartment...im sure im not welcomed back to thereafter everything you just said.”

“Good because im not giving you up.” Sasuke played with the hem of her jacket.

“Is it true—what you said? Are you really in love with me?”

Sasuke nodded her head, “Yeah I am in love with you.” She felt a small tear fall from her cheek but before she could wipe it away, Naruto reached out and wiped it away for her.

“I love you too.” He said back.

Sasuke smiled, “Grab your things and come in.” She placed the key into the lock and opened the door, only to notice the blonde who had poked her head out of her room. “Naruto...”

“Yeah?” He picked up his duffel bag just to drop it when Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss. A kiss she had been thinking about since he had left earlier that afternoon. Opening her lips, Naruto slid his tongue into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist and played with the curls that were touching his arms. “Did you miss me?”

Sasuke barely pulled back, only a small space between them as she flipped off Ino from down the hall, “Yeah I missed you Naruto.” She pecked his lips. “Bring your stuff inside.” She stepped away and opened the door again, grabbing his backpack while he grabbed the duffel bag and followed her inside the room.

“I tried to stop her before she left the apartment but she can be quick when she wants to be.” He placed the bag on her couch and turned to her, “She didn’t hurt you did she?” He looked her over but only saw the hickeys on her neck and chest from earlier. “Are you okay?”

Sasuke nods and hugs him hard, her face in his chest to inhale his scent. “You really think that bitch can lay a finger on me? Hell No!”

“Im not talking about physically Sasuke.” He playfully poked her forehead, “She probably called you every name in the book.”

“No, she only called a slut.” She laughed

“That’s it?” He asked and Sasuke nodded. “I thought she would be more clever than that to be honest.”

“That’s why everyone calls her boring Hinata.” Sasuke looked up, giving his chin a kiss. “You were the only one who didn’t see it dobe.”

“Shut up.” He pressed their lips together but this time let her tongue slide into his mouth.

“Your mouth taste like Miso.”

“Well I thought maybe dinner would—you know...” he playfully punched her side, “...You know soften the blow.” He gave her another kiss, “it’s not every day a man tells his girlfriend of 4 years that he’s in love with another woman he didn’t know until a few months ago.” He draped his arms around her waist and squeezed her butt, “Apparently I was wrong.”

“Oh my god! You are too much of a nice guy Naruto.” She teased with a grin, “I wonder how you will break up with me? Dinner? Maybe take me to a very romantic spot?”

Naruto rolled his eyes and returned her grin, “I’m going to annoy the shit out of you until _you_ decide to break up with me.”

“Oh lord...” She stared into his eyes lovingly.

Pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss, Naruto smiled in their kiss, “Just remember to get Miso ramen to soften the blow...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Part three of the tainted birthday love or is it? You all know how i am lol. I can never just stop at 3...im kidding this is the last chapter of this story. Sasuke and Naruto got together, had wild crazy sex and Hinata was put into her place. 
> 
> Who knew a threesome would become a happily ever after!
> 
> Of course i want to thank everyone who has read all three chapters and who have commented your take on the story. Did it live up to your expectations? Everything you wanted to see? The Kinky sex was most of the chapter if we are being honest here but who doesn't like dirty sex--well between Naruto and Sasuke anyways lol.  
Have a good day everyone!  
Sam


	4. Epilogue!

“Babe you alright?” Narutos voice came through the door.

At the sound of his voice, Sasuke jerked her head up from the small stick in her hands. “Ye—yeah im fine…” She kept her voice steady and wiped the tears from her cheek. “I—I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay, just hurry babe, we have to leave in an hour to make it to the graduation line up.” Naruto reminded her.

“O—okay.” She said but her voice was barely above a whisper. For a moment she listened to the sound of Narutos shoes thump across the wooden floor of their new house they got as a graduation present from Naruto’s respected parents and Sasukes brother.

As of today, Naruto was finally graduating the medical program he worked so hard in and would be moving into his career as a paramedic with Tsunade in a private practice. Receiving the schedule a week prior, Naruto would be on nights until Tsunade decides he could manage his own ambulance with three others underneath him. A proud moment for the Uzumaki’s and Sasuke. By his side through the year and a half it took him to get to this point, she encouraged him on the nights he didn’t feel competent enough to keep going—even on the nights he wanted to drop out and go work with his dad instead of following his dream. She was his rock and he was the same for her.

A year after they got together, Sasuke was able to graduate at the top of her business class and instantly began working in a partnership with her brother. At her graduation she didn’t miss the death glares from a certain female when Naruto had run down the stairs, jumped over the railing into the seating and gathered her in his arms with passionate kisses given to her face. From the stands she could see Narutos parents as well as her brother and cousin holding up signs for her as if she was still in high school but when she looked back at Naruto it was even more of a surprise. He had gotten down on one knee and held up a black box for her to see the diamond ring nestling inside. Speechless, all Sasuke could do was nod her head and allow him to place the ring on her finger before kissing him hard and letting him twirl her around the area while they kissed. That day was the happiest day of her life.

The second day was the day they moved into their new home. The three bedroom cottage in a gated community had a children’s park in front of their home just across the street that Sasuke could see from their dining room table when they had breakfast or dinner. It was supposed to be a surprise but Sasukes cousin couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

The 3rd most happiest day was supposed to be today, with Narutos graduation and the party afterward, Sasuke was going to present the truck she bought him before they left for the venue but instead she was sitting on the knees in front of the toilet with her hair pushed back as she threw up her morning smoothie. Wiping her mouth on some tissue, Sasuke sat back against the wall and took a few deep breathes. The wave of nausea settling for a moment before it came back with a vengeance.

“Sasuke…” Naruto said from the door again, “Babe are you alright? I can hear you throwing up…”

“Yeah—giv…give me a moment.” She hurled the rest of her smoothie into the toilet before sitting on her butt and leaned against the side of their huge tub. “This can’t be happening.” She inhaled deeply, the nausea finally under control. Gripping the stick in her hand, Sasuke looked down at the results and slid her knee up before resting her forehead against it. Her tears flowing silently. Hearing her phone ding a few times, Sasuke looked up and inhaled a deep breath. She would break down more this evening when Naruto was asleep.

Standing up, Sasuke flushed the toilet and stepped in front of the mirror. Calmly she opened the draw that was her on the side of the vanity and tossed the stick into the draw before shutting it. She didn’t need to worry about that at the moment. Right now was about Naruto and they needed to leave. Fixing her hair and brushing her teeth, Sasuke opened the door to the bathroom surprising Naruto who was holding her black pumps.

“Are you okay? I heard you puking in there?” He asked once more but Sasuke smiled.

“Im fine, the smoothie I had this morning just didn’t sit me is all.” She dropped her shoes and put them on before grabbing her earrings from the dresser. “Maybe the protein powder is bad. I’ll have to check it after we get back.

“Yeah we have to leave…like ten minutes ago.” He gave her a playful smack on the ass as they left their bedroom and headed downstairs.

“Do you have everything?” Sasuke asked, “Your robe and your hat?”

“Yes soon to be wife—I have it.” He shook his bag at her.

“Okay lets go.” She grabbed the keys to her suv.

////

Sitting next to her soon to be in laws, Sasuke clasped her hands over her belly while watching the ceremony and crossed her leg over the other while she thought to herself. Even with the results of the test she didn’t know it they were true or not. She took it in the afternoon when she should have taken it before Naruto had woken up and she wouldn’t feel so much worry.

“Sasuke are you alright?” Minato asked from beside her. “You look a little pale?”

“I’ve just been having a rough morning is all?” She answered.

“Dealing with Naruto is a pain.” He laughed, “Let me guess he didn’t want to get out of bed?”

Sasuke smiled, “I swear he can sleep the day away if you let him. I’ve been letting his get a lot of sleep though, with the ambulance he is about to be on with Tsunade he’s going to need it.”

“He’s going to start working overnights isn’t he?” Kushina frowned.

“Yes, something im not looking forward to either.” Sasuke pouted, “Im used to sleeping next to him every night and now what am I supposed to listen to snore?”

“Get a cat.” Minato laughed over the person that was speaking at the podium. “They snore sometimes.”

“Or a dog?” Kushina suggested.

“Your son is enough…” Sasuke chuckled and turned her attention back to the graduates who were walking across the stage. She knew they still had some time to kill seeing as they were on the M’s and Naruto was all the way in the back. She could see his goofy looking grin from where she sat and waved back when he did the same. By the time they did make it to the U’s Sasuke had yawned three time in a row and just wanted to head home to sleep but would be unable too.

Once Narutos name was called, Sasuke held up her sign Kushina had made for him, the loud whistle of his father blaring in her ear but she didn’t mind. After Naruto had told his parents about him not being in love with Hinata anymore—leaving out the threesome part—his parents accept Sasuke and were happy that Naruto had come to them to tell them. The next week they had flown out to Konoha and met Sasuke face to face.

Kushina instantly falling in love with her and his father weirdly congratulating him that he found a hot one instead of boring Hinata, surprising Sasuke even more. She thought they would be disappointed knowing that their son cheated just to be with her but they welcomed her with open arms and it’s been great. She had already accompanied them on two of their vacations and was invited on another one after Naruto’s graduation.

“I really hope he doesn’t trip over the stage like he did at his high school graduation.” Kushina muttered.

“Did he really?” Sasuke asked as Narutos row stood up and exited the side doors.

She nodded and took a glance back to make sure Sasuke was following her down the steps towards the outside of the building, “He insisted on wearing these ugly orange shoes that were too big for him and when he stepped off the stage he tumbled over and just laid there like he was stunned.”

“It was very embarrassing on his part.” Minato held the door opened for them. “He was never able to live it down until he moved to Konoha because noone knew him…well besides Gaara.”

“He’s clumsy at home too.” Sasuke rolled up the poster while they waited for Naruto to be released. After a few minutes, Sasuke felt arms wrap around her waist and small kisses given to the back of her neck. “About time you get out here.”

“Im just glad to see that you are feeling better.” He smiled.

“Feeling better…have you been sick Sasuke?” Kushina touched her shoulder in a motherly way.

“I think the protein powder I used this morning was bad is all.” She lied.

“She was throwing up before we left, I almost thought we weren’t going to make it.” Naruto kept his arm around her waist as the others of his class piled around them which gave Kushina the perfect chance to get pictures of everyone, including Sasuke.

////

Keeping her secret, Sasuke readied herself to walk down the aisle two months after Narutos graduation. Karin zipped her dress from behind and looked over her shoulder at her friend, trying not to cry at how beautiful she was. She had made Karin her maid of honor while Temari and Tayuya was her bridesmaids. The ones who didn’t side with Hinata two years ago.

Joining her brother at the door, Sasuke took a deep breath and accepted the flowers from the wedding planner.

“Don’t be nervous Sasuke.” Itachi whispered from beside her and laced their arms together before the door opened. “Unless you have cold feet and you want to run.”

“Im not going to run Nii-san.” She chuckled and held her head up high when the wedding march began to play. She smiled at her relatives that she saw before locking eyes with Hinata. Just to spite her, Sasuke had sent her entire family a wedding invitation which was only acceptable seeing as her father’s company still used Uchiha Robotics on their assembly line.

“Wow.” Naruto breathed out when she stepped up onto the alter. “You look—wow—amazingly beautiful.”

“You clean up well yourself.” She blushed while reaching up and touching his chin gently, “You shaved too.”

“Sasuke…” He blushed as well and laced their fingers together.

“Awe you’re blushing…” Sasuke smiled, feeling the tears begin to surface again.

“Don’t cry baby.” Naruto reached up to thumb the tear away but Sasuke turned towards the priest.

As they said their vowels, Sasuke shed the tears she had been holding back and it only become more real when Naruto slid the ring on her finger and they kissed deeply while the praises and claps came from their friends and family. Flower petals rain over their heads while they left the alter and even more cascaded down when they entered the reception room. The DJ announcing the lovely Mrs. and Mr. Naruto Uzumaki.

While cutting the cake, Sasuke smashed the white piece into Narutos face and ran away when he tried to do the same to her, not wanting to ruin her pretty face. On their last dance, Sasuke wrapped her arms around Narutos neck, blushing at the small whispers he was mouthing into her ear and the sucks he would give her earlobe. He was even able to sneak a small butt squeeze into the dance when he turned her towards the stage.

Knowing that Naruto had return to work after their wedding, both of them decided to wait on their honeymoon. The decision made mostly by Naruto since he didn’t want to mess up the first six months of his official job with Tsunade and Sasuke understood. She had her own things to worry about…like how to tell Naruto she was pregnant.

She finally got the chance when she was four months along, her belly sticking out a little and the clothing she began to wear, Naruto started to take notice in. Instead of the suits and snug clothing she wore at home, she was wearing clothing a little big for her. A week before Narutos birthday, Sasuke took another pregnancy test knowing it was going to positive while Naruto was out at work and placed the stick with the cap on under his pillow once it had been setting out for a while.

“Babe today was tiring.” Naruto groaned and plopped down on their bed, Sasuke moving her book too shield her stomach for the time being.

“I can see that.” She chuckled, “You have bags under your eyes.”

“I can’t wait just to pass out for the next few days since im off.” He muttered into the pillow and slid his hands underneath it, only to feel something. Propping himself up on his elbows, he pulls the stick out from under his pillow and examines it. “What the fuck…” He mumbles before looking at Sasuke, “Is—is this yours?” He turns his head to look at her.

“Well I wouldn’t put someone else’s stick there.” She says with a smile.

“You’re—you’re pregnant…” He felt his heart quicken, “Oh my god—ooh shit!” He plopped his face down into the pillow, the stick still in his hand, “Nowyoureallyhavetrappedme….” He mumbled into the pillow.

“I trapped you a long time ago Babe.” She leaned over and kissed his bare shoulder, “We’re going to be parents…holy fuck we are going to suck at it too.” She laid her head on his shoulder, “I just know it.”

Naruto turned his head slightly, “You mean im going to suck at it—you’re going to be miss perfect Uchiha…oh my bad Uzumaki now.” He smiled into the pillow, “Miss perfect Uzumaki on the mommy stuff.”

Sasuke rolled her eyes and lies down all the way next to him before holding her hand up to admire her engagement ring and wedding ring in the light, “I haven’t been a mom before…how would you know?”

“You take care of the kitten we found just fine plus you take care of me.” He rolls over on his side and pulls her closer, her leg automatically going to rest on his hip and his arm slide under her head, “You make sure the plants are watered because I would drown them,” He kissed her nose, “You make sure I eat or I wouldn’t with how busy I am.”

“Naruto—

“You’re a cat mom!”

“I am a cat mom,” She says with a smile, “But between you and me—you’re the one with the green thumb. You take care of our drowning plants just fine.” She leans in to kiss him slowly and placed Narutos hand under her shirt to feel her belly, “I can’t wait to meet our baby though…”

“I wonder if she will look just like you or a mixture of both of us.”

“_He _will probably look like you the most.” She chuckles, “So you want a girl?”

“Well I can tell you want a boy.” He kisses her forehead, “How about twins? Let’s just settle for twins and we get both!” When she doesn’t respond, he wiggles his eyebrows at her but she continues to kiss him, “Twins? Is that a yes?” He says before kissing her passionately, his tired body giving into her like it always did. “Im supposed to be going to bed Ya’know but I can’t help but touch you.” He pushed her shirt up enough, both of her breast revealed themselves and he squeezed one lovingly while they kissed, “You’re going to be one of those sexy pregnant women that every man wants to fuck.”

“Ahhhh…Twins? That’s going to be a lot of work.” She pushed him back enough to untangle herself from him, “Let me help you with your tiredness.”

“Oh really?” He questions as she straddled his hips after she removed her panties and pulled his boxers down to his knees to expose his cock. Pushing her breast more into Narutos hands, Sasuke slowly glides her wet pussy lips over his cock, moaning at the pleasurable feeling coursing through her.

“Oh…daddy…” She looked down at him with her lip between her teeth.

“Twins will be perfect…” He moans out as he looks up at her beautiful face, her long dark hair framing around her shoulders and her perky breast moving against his palm while she wetted him with her slick.

“Does daddy want twins?” She tossed her head back when he pinched her nipples, more slick dripping from her rim over his shaft. Feeling his hands slide down from her breast to her hips, he lifted her up enough for his cock to bounce up and she reached between them to rub the tip between her lips before she placed him at her rim. As she sunk down, they both moaned out at the pleasure coursing through them.

“Fuck!” He panted out, “You’re pussy is so hot Mommy!”

“Ahhhh! Nnnn! Yes—feels so good—!” She moans out and moves her hips in a circular motion to really stimulate his cock. Tossing her hair back by moving her head, she stares at the ceiling while she rides him and her breasts bounce with their motions, having grown a size since her pregnancy, “Ahhh yes…fuck!”

“Fuck! Fuck! Shit that feels good!” He groans and keeps her hips low on his member so she would take him all the way inside by gripping her hips. Spreading his legs out in a behind her, he guides her deep thrust by keeping her seated, feeling her pussy stretch out from his girth when she clenches hard. “Fuck! I love you baby!”

“Ahhhh…I love you more!” Sasuke whispered, leaning over until their chests are touching and their baby is between them while she continues to grind her hips hard, breathing against his mouth, “Fuck…you make my pussy feel so good!” She rolls her hips in a circle like she knows he likes, “Ima cum soon—fuck!”

“Are you sure you want to cum?” Naruto stopped their movements and held her close to his chest, his member still hard and pulsating inside her. “I can edge you for as long as you like.” He kissed at her neck before grabbing her hands and locking them behind her against her lower back, only to give her small thrusts inside he knew drove her crazy. “How far along are you?” He sucked on her earlobe.

“Ahh—four and a half months, babe—Nnngg!” She moaned out with each roll of her hips, “Daddy—please…fuck me.” She gripped at his fingers that were laced in his own.

Flipping them over to Sasukes back, Naruto locked their lips together and began to thrust hard, her pussy taking his abuse and squirting out gushes of slick when he jerked deep inside.

“Oh fuck!” He sad back on his knees and carefully gripped her hips, bringing her down harder on his cock as he threw his head back, his sac emptying deep inside her and he continued to fuck her hard before she grabbed the sheets. Opening her mouth, she pushed her head into the pillows as he fills her with so much cum, the panting for breath never ceasing while cum leaked out and down between her butt cheeks.

“Fuck…Naruto! Tha—that was fucking amazing…” She breathed out, “Maybe I should deprive you from fucking me again for another month.”

“I don’t think so.” He leaned down to kiss her before pulling from her and lying down beside her, his hand going to her belly. “Wow, four month and a half months?” He knitted his brows.

“Yes almost 5 months.” She answered as she pushed his cum from her rim.

“When did you find out?” He turned his head, “I know I haven’t been that busy to not pay attention to you.”

Sasuke licked her lips nervously, “Remember your graduation four months ago?”

Naruto nodded, “Yes, I was really worried about you. You kept thro—you knew then…”

“I took a test the morning of your graduation and then I went to the clinic a few days afterwards.” She said and looked at him, “I was two and a half months on our wedding—believe me I wanted to tell you but you were always busy or at work. I mean we didn’t even get a honeymoon and I would have told you then but—

Naruto leaned over and shut her up by a kiss, “Sasuke shut up.” He chuckled and have her another kiss. “It’s alright, im happy that we are going to have a baby.”

“You are?” She asked confused.

He nodded, “Yes im very happy, I was hoping I would knock you up within the first year of our marriage to begin with.” He touched her belly, “You didn’t have to hide it from me.”

“I wasn’t hiding it from you…” She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out more, giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to lean forward and suck on it. Gasping, she cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. Giving a few more kisses she pushed him back on the bed. “Go to sleep babe, I know you are dead tired.” She fixed the blanket around him, “Luckily you have the day off tomorrow.”

Making her the little spoon, Naruto rubs her naked belly and his smile never wanes from his face, “You having me baby!” He mumbles into her hair before falling asleep.

////

At Sasukes six month mark and still not knowing the gender of their baby, Naruto and Sasuke both decided on a gender reveal party. A moment with all their friends and family to celebrate the on what they would be having. Since the small scare of hard cramping and some bleeding at the end of her 5th month, Sasuke had been working from home and relaxing while Naruto was still working nights but only Monday through Thursday. 14 hour shifts but he didn’t mind them. It gave him time to spend with his pregnant wife in the mornings when he returned home.

Sasuke was enjoying it very well, she had already unpacked all their boxes and arranged every room the way she wanted it. She had the nursery set up with Narutos help one of his weekends off. The soft gray tones of the wall looked perfect with the black furniture Sasuke had picked out from Pottery Barn.

From the other side of the room, Naruto looked across the room and frowned before he touched his mother’s elbow gently to pull her away from Shika’s mother.

“What is it son?” She pulled her elbow back.

“Why did you invite them?” He nodded his head towards the door where they were still walking in.

“I didn’t…unless your father’s assistant did.” She answered in a low voice. “She is the one who made the guest list.”

“I understand that she might have but I don’t need another stressful episode for Sasuke.” He shook the memory from his head. That was the scariest moment of his life when he had woken to Sasuke covered in blood and trying to make it to the bathroom without him knowing. He had been a nervous wreck sitting out in the waiting room of the hospital he worked for while Shion and Tsunade checked Sasuke out.

“Well I can’t ask them to leave,” She gestured to them as they set down a small gift on the table, “They brought a gift.”

“Its probably a bomb…might want to call the bomb squad.” Naruto mumbled and Kushina smacked his bicep.

“Don’t think like that son.” She chuckled, “Just be polite if they talk to you and I’ll keep Sasuke from her.”

“You mean keep her from Sasuke.” Naruto corrected her, “I don’t think you realize that Sasuke will fight her even being six months pregnant. She doesn’t give a shit.”

“Naruto don’t talk about your wife like that.” Kushina tried not to laugh.

“Uchihas are crazy…im being serious.” He shivered as his gaze locked on his brother in law. “Have you spoken with Itachi?”

“He’s such a nice boy.”

“He threatened to castrate me in the most painful way possible if I every cheated on his sister.” He felt a shiver run down his back.

“Don’t you ever forget it either Uzumaki…” Itachi appeared out of nowhere just behind him.

“I gotta get out of here before my balls go missing.” Naruto walked past his mother towards his wife, knowing he was safe with her. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and laid his palms flat on her belly like he always did. “How are my _girls_ doing?”

“Your _son_ is doing perfectly well.” She chuckled and leaned into him.

“Uh huh, im sure our daughter is doing wonderfully.” He kissed her neck.

“You are such a pain.” She giggled and laid her hands over Narutos. “Why is she here?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” He sighed, “I don’t know why she is here, mother said she didn’t invite them so it could have been fathers assistant.”

“Do I have to talk to her?” Sasuke turned around to face him, making sure to cup his face and bring him in for a sweet kiss knowing the hag was watching.

Holding her as much as he could despite her belly, Naruto trailed his hands down to her ass and gave her globes a squeeze in their kiss. Her mouth opening in a small gasp for him to slid his tongue into her mouth for a moment before they were pulled apart. Both of them quickly wiping away the sting of saliva.

“Good to see you two still so deep in love.” Shika chuckled as Naruto pulled away from Sasuke to give him a hug. “How you been man…”

“Working and taking care of this one.” He gestured to Sasuke who was rolling her eyes.

“More like the other way around.” She pushed Naruto to the side to give Shika a hug then Temari. “It’s good to see you again, Tem how are you?”

“Ready for this demon to come out.” She rubbed her 8 month belly. “I get no sleep.”

Sasuke frowned, “Im only 2 months behind you and im already getting no sleep.”

“It’s coming don’t worry.” She smiled.

“Im not even allowed to sleep with her anymore.” Shika commented as Kiba and Gaara came to give Naruto and Sasuke hug since arriving. “Where is this girlfriend we all keep hearing about Kibs?”

“Ayame, she is in the bathroom throwing up probably.” He shrugged his shoulders, “She hates my driving.”

“I would throw up too.” Sasuke comment and rubbed her belly as the Brunette joined them. “You must be Ayame.” She nodded and Sasuke smiled, “Welcome.”

“Thank you.” She looped her arm in Kiba’s. “Kiba has told me so much about you. Good job on getting your man! Love always wins.”

“Doesn’t it!” Sasuke grinned and rubbed her belly.

“Who invited her?” Gaara eyed the Hyuga. “I thought we all agreed she was the scum of the earth?”

“Gaara that’s not nice to say.” Temari elbowed him in the side.

“We were all thinking it.” He rolled his eyes. “No need to keep it a secret.”

“And that’s why I like Gaara out of all your friends the most.” Sasuke smiled as he gave her a hug, “He always speaks his mind and we both hate the same person.”

“Oh yes hunny—come on lets go talk more shit!” He looped his arm in Sasukes and walked away from the group.

“Two pees in a pod those two huh?” Shika chuckled.

“You have no idea.” Naruto laughed, “You should have seen them at the wedding. I thought the teasing would never end.”

“That’s going to be their life goal now is to make fun of you.” Kiba laughed, “Im just glad it’s not me.”

“Oh no they still make fun of you too for kissing that dog when we went camping.” Naruto comments, laughing a little loud at the expression from his date.

“Naruto….” Kiba looked nervous.

“Oh come on it was funny.” Shika smiled as he walked away with his date and flipped them off from over his shoulder.

As the small party progressed and more guests showed up, the presents of Hinata barely bothered them. She sat at a large table at the back of the ballroom with Neji and Tenten, rarely talking to anyone besides Minato. When the time came for the big reveal, Naruto went to change into his white shirt and pants while Sasuke changed from the tight blue dress that show her bump to a flowy white dress and sandals.

Standing out in the middle of the field, Karin walked around and handed everyone squirt guns full of the liquid that would be used before putting them all in a circle round the happy couple. Blindfolding them both, Sasuke laced her fingers with Naruto and turned towards him, giving him a small kiss before they were squirted with wetness from around them. Even for it being September the liquid touching Sasuke skin made her shiver.

“Okay you can take your blind folds off.” Karin said as she and Itachi popped a confetti gun that rained down over them.

In shock Naruto opened his mouth at the pink that coated Sasukes dress and his clothing. In a yell, Naruto jumped up and down with excitement “W—we’re having a girl!” his voice yelling over the clapping. Pressing his lips to Sasukes, Naruto picked her up and twirled her around on the grass both of them not caring about the paint on their clothing. Hugging Naruto close, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Hinata who wiped her face from the tears, her lavender eyes glaring daggers at them and just to spite her more, Sasuke cupped Narutos cheeks just to kiss him deeply.

“Thank you!” Naruto said once she pulled back.

“For what?” Sasuke questioned as Naruto pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“For marrying me—for loving me” He stated and laid his hands on her belly, “And now giving me a family.”

“I’ve always loved you Naruto and with that there will be many more to come.” She grinned and he kissed her once more.

“I love you too Sasuke.” He nodded, sliding his tongue into her mouth for a moment and slid his hands down to grip her butt, “With many more to come.” He whispered in their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA!!! You all thought i was going to stop at just three. You should know me better than that. I only did 4 chapters before 3 is a odd number and im not into those lol. But really this is the last chapter i promise.  
How did everyone like the last chapter? I think it summed up the rest of the story perfectly. They found out what they were having, were able to shove it in Hinata's face that Sasuke still had him after all these years and you were able to see others they were friends with.  
Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i started this before Narutos birthday but i didnt finish it until today so i know i am late AF! I know a lot of people dont like Fem Sasuke but i wanted a Fem Sasuke with Naruto and Hinata even though im not a fan of Hinata. Now i do have a second part of this short story but i dont know if i want to post it or just leave this as a one shot. You all tell me what you all think!
> 
> Sam


End file.
